The Fellowship of the Hood:  A California Girl in
by Jeannie Hager
Summary: Aylaina MacLeod continues her adventures as on Of the Merry Men.  She meets Prince John and the queen mother and even takes a sea voyage to France and meets an old 'friend'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part One **_

**_Chapter One~HisStory_**

**_Guy of Gisborne_**

Vasy was dead. We killed him. No, not we, but _she_ killed him...Aylaina MacLeod.

Aylaina!

Aylaina and I were children together, teens, really, but I had no interest in her-then. Having my own problems, like my father dying in the holy land, I was somewhat oblivious to the world around me. Even when the girls in the village would bat their eyes at me or flounce their skirts, thinking I would take notice, I wasn't aware. Later, Aylaina said they did that because they thought I looked like a man, with my broad shoulders and tall build and they knew someday I would be lord of Gisborne manor.

My mother took an interest in Aylaina, saying she needed the guidance of a woman, since her mother died when she was quite young. She even taught Aylaina to speak French. When I'd come home, Mother would say, "Guy, Aylaina is here. Come and say hello." I would mumble something and leave the room. But I could hear Aylaina's gentle laugh before I was out the door. Sometimes, when I came home, I would see her attending to my much younger sister, Isabella. Aylaina made dolls for her and they would play pretend games together, even though Isabella was just a child.

Aylaina was not like the other girls. She did not simper or giggle at silly things. Aylaina was NOT silly.

Every boy in the village tried to attract Aylaina's attention with feats of daring or shows of strength, but she would just ignore them. Sometimes she would laugh at them and call them 'fools' to their faces. This began a feud with the sons of the lords. They would tease her about the way she dressed. She didn't wear frilly frocks or fashion her hair just to attract boys, so they began calling her plain Jane and said she would never catch a boy acting like she was . Aylaina didn't seem to mind. She chose her own way in life and of getting back at them. She would hide up in the trees and shoot stones at the boys with her slingshot. My mother told me I had to look out for her since she had no brothers to defend her. I didn't want to get involved with her troubles, but my mother insisted. So, I would follow Aylaina home, when lessons were over, making sure she got there safely. She never noticed me, or so I thought.

One bright, sunny afternoon, I was following Aylaina home, as usual, but I soon lost sight of her. Suddenly, from above me, I heard the trees rustle. I looked up, and down dropped Aylaina, right in front of me.

"Why do you follow me, Guy of Gisborne?" she asked, a look of mischief on her pretty face.

"I'm not following you." I replied, scornfully.

"Yes, you are." she laughed, and with that sing songy voice she said, "I've seen you everyday this week, following behind me, just far enough to make me think you are not there. But I knew you were, so answer my question."

"I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble." I finally answered. "My mother's orders."

"Hm, a fine fellow, respectful of your mother's wishes. I like that. Why don't you just walk with me instead of following me?"

"I don't _know._" I was getting irritated with this conversation, but we continued to walk side by side.

"What do they teach you in your lessons?" Aylaina enquired. And so began the unceasing questions.

Eventually, I looked forward to those walks with Aylaina-and I even laughed at her funny stories and her parodies of the other boys. I became her partner, when slinging stones at the boys. Aylaina would hide up in a tree, and I would find some way to lure them into her sights. There came a day, however, when I was waylaid by several of the girls. They were asking me all these ridiculous questions, who was I going to the festival with, and would I take one of them? I just said, "leave me be!" Then I made my way to the path that led to my, and Aylaina's, homes. As I approached the tree Aylaina used as her battleground, I saw several of the boys roughing her up. One boy even struck her. I was bigger than they, even though we were the same age. And I gave them all a beating they would not soon forget. Aylaina begged me not to tell her father what they did to her.

I asked, "How are you going to explain that bloody lip and those bruises?"

She replied that she would tell her father she fell from a tree.

"Why don't you want me to tell?" I asked, taking leaves from her beautiful hair that swirled wildly about her face.

"Because I don't want to see them punished." Then Aylaina said, grinning, "I want to continue to bother them, too!" Then she laughed, merrily.

I shook my head. "Aylaina," I said. "you're asking for trouble." But I was smiling. The girl had guts! I had to admit that I took pleasure in her antics, so I made sure I was always around to protect her.

A hollowed out oak tree became our fortress from all the tittle tattle of the other children. We even had to hide from Malcolm Locksley's son, Robin. He was always following us around, trying to pretend he was going to shoot us with his bow and arrows. I would turn and make a lunge toward him, and he would run away, laughing. Aylaina said to leave the kid alone. He was just curious about what older kids do. I tried not to let him bother me, but he was always so arrogant about his archery skills. He was good, I had to admit, but it miffed me to say so.

A most surprising event occurred on the evening of the festival. My father had returned from the holy land! He had been a prisoner, though we all thought him dead. I wanted to tell Aylaina the following day, but she was nowhere to be found. In the days to come, it was discovered that my father had leprosy and was banished from the village. I begged my mother to let me see him, but she wouldn't. She said she and Malcolm Locksley were to be married. I was so angry and upset by this that I left the house, though she ordered me not to leave. I ran to the tree to take refuge from all the pain I was feeling. Aylaina was there, crying most sorrowfully. For the moment, I forgot my _own_ sorrows.

"Aylaina," I entreated. "What has caused you to be so unhappy?" Sitting down beside her, I put my arms around her. She sobbed all the more.

"My father," she began, her sobs racking her body. "He is making me marry a man from another clan in Scotland. I don't want to do this thing. I...I"

"No!" I exclaimed. "He can't take you from me. I won't let him. I will marry you!" I cried.

"Just to keep me from going away?" she asked, looking at me through tear stained eyes.

"No," I said, gently. "because I love you. I think I have loved you from the time you ambushed me in the forest, jumping down from that tree!"

"He won't let you." she protested. "The plans are already made. We leave in the morning."

"Then," I said, softly. "I will marry you right here, right now. You must know the words, always reading that Bible of yours. We shall say them together, and we will pledge each to the other before God."

After saying the sacred words and vows, we kissed for the very first time. We melted into each other's arms, and then desire and passion overcame us, and we two became one', Aylaina said that the bible referred to a husband and a wife as "one flesh". Young as we were, the act was natural and quite emotional-since it was the first time making love for each of us. Afterwards, we lay in each other's arms, holding tightly to one another. Then, Aylaina pulled away. She began crying again.

"I have to go." she wept. "My father will come looking for me, and if he knows what we have done, he will kill you!"

Then she said, brightening, "I know, Guy! Let us run away! We can find a way to be together, and no one will know where to find us."

Struggling with my love for Aylaina battling with my duty to my family,Sadly, I said, "I cannot. My father has leprosy and is banished from the village. My mother needs me. That is why I came here. But Aylaina," I groaned. "I will come find you some day! I will always love only you!"

"And I will always love you, Guy." she wept. We held each other for what seemed like an eternity, We made love with each other again once more before searching our hearts and minds for another way out of being separated from one another. But there was no solution and we embraced each other tenderly in solemn recognition of our losing what might have been-our future together. Then Alyaina untangled herself from my arms, and without another word, she went home.

Heading for the forest, I went to see my father among the other lepers. I told him that Malcolm was going to marry my mother, but he told me that I should go along with it, because it was for the best. Hearing these words, I became angrier than ever and left him there with the other lepers.

When I got home, the house was quiet. Everyone was asleep. I climbed the stairs to my room and changed into my night shirt and fell, exhausted, into bed.

The following day, my father returned home! He said he wasn't going to be held back from his family any longer. He was upstairs with my mother. Isabella and I were sitting by the fire when Malcolm entered the house. I tried to ward him off with a burning branch from the fireplace, but he knocked it out of my hand. Instantly, the curtain was set ablaze. Malcolm told us to leave the house as the fire began to rage, then he ran up the stairs. The house was quickly engulfed in towering pillars of flames, and it was impossible to go back inside to rescue my parents. It then occurred to me that I had set the fire that killed my parents!

Now there was nothing left for Isabella and me. We had to return to France and live with relatives, as orphans. Day by day, my anger grew stronger and stronger. Soon, I was to come of age,and when I did, I would have to find a husband for Isabella. I fooled myself into thinking it was the best thing for her. The man I arranged for her to marry, was an English lord by the name of Thornton. He gave me a large sum of money for her. I took the money and never looked back.

Each day, I became more and more embittered. I blamed Malcolm Locksley-and by extension, his son Robin-for the loss of my title and lands. Several years had passed, when I returned to England. I wanted to buy a knighthood, so I went to London, where Prince John was managing the kingdom for his brother. The king was away, fighting in the Holy Land. Because of my special abilities in fighting and leading men, I continued to grow in rank. Soon Prince John decided to send me to Nottingham Castle to be Master at Arms for the new sheriff, Vasy.

When I arrived, Vasy said I could have Locksley, as the lord of that manor was off with King

Richard in the Holy Land. It was Robin's manor, and now it was mine. It was said that Robin had an intended, and her name was Marian. She was a pretty, young girl, and I made it my goal to take her as my wife. I would have all that was Robin's, since his father took all that was mine. I didn't count on having feelings, that I took for love, for her. I hadn't thought of Aylaina in years. I pushed her out of my mind, telling myself that was a different time, and I was a different man. Now I would have Marian. She resisted me at every turn, but, as my obsession grew, I was more determined than ever to have her for my own, even though she left me at the alter. I found myself still wanting her.

I would not let Robin's return from the Holy Land and get in the way of my fought against the sheriff, against his unfair taxation and his cruel treatment of the people of Nottingham and the surrounding villages. Because he fought Vasy at every turn, Robin had become an outlaw, displaced from his lands. I still had control of Locksley and I continued to pursue Marian.

My hopes were dashed when Marian said she loved Robin and that she would rather die than to be married to me. Those words burned into my soul, and all went red. I pulled her to me and ran her through with my sword! Realising what I had done, I let her body fall to the ground, and I just stood there, horrified.

Since then, I seemed to have gone mad. I was sick and drunk all the time and I lived my life in a daze. I did not care what I did or who I killed-or even if, they might kill me. I longed for death-to release me from my pain, my guilt. I just carried out Vasy's orders and always did what I was told. Soon, though, I became weary of Vasy's treatment of me. Prince John ordered me to kill Vasy, in order to prove my loyalty. He assured me that if I carried out this deed, he would make ME sheriff, and my dreams of status would come true.

So many events have taken place since that time. Isabella came to Locksley, and she quickly became allied with Robin. Prince John betrayed me, so I tried to kill him. I became an outlaw. Isabella's attachment to Robin ended, so she allied herself with the prince. He made her sheriff. Isabella swore vengeance on me for giving her to a man who treated her cruelly. Robin's father, who we thought to be dead, divulged to Robin and me that we had a blood brother. He was the result of my mother's relationship with Robin's father, and his name was Archer. After hearing this incredible news, Robin and I decided to form an alliance. The fact that I had slain Marian was put aside, for the time being. We both fought against Isabella after she betrayed me and tried to have me killed.

But then, Aylaina came back into my life!

I had erased all memories of my early days in Locklsey, just as I had erased all my memories of Aylaina.

The day Robin and I found her lying on the forest floor, we were returning to Locksley, after being chased by Isabella's mercenaries. Memories of Aylaina came flooding back to me in a rush, like a river pulling me with it's current. Her eyes, her smile, that beautiful hair, with colors of autumn running through it, drew me back to an earlier time.

Robin asked me if I remembered Aylaina. I replied, tersely, that of course I did!

I stood there gazing at her lovely face, then I turned her face from side to side. Clearly, it was she.

I touched her cheek, remembering all the days we spent together, especially that _one particular_ day. Now the memories were so vivid and real, as if it were yesterday.

As we stood there gazing at each other, Aylaina spoke in an unfamiliar voice.

She said, "Hello Guy."

Of course, her voice would be different. Aylaina was a woman now, but she still had that sing songy Scottish accent.

She had heard of Robin's good deeds and wanted to be a part of something noble.

I roughly drew Aylaina's body to me. Knowing I had frightened her, and I was sorry for that, but I needed to ask her if she knew all that _I_ had done. Most assuredly, she had, for I saw it in her eyes. She was not to be deterred.

"Surely you must have changed," she replied in a strong, steady voice, "or you would not be with Robin."

Nothing more was said, for we had reached the camp.

Not long after that day, Aylaina and I had become fast friends. It was as though we had never parted. The husband she was sent away to marry was dead, and she had returned to the place she said was her home. I was still haunted by all the horrible crimes I had committed, but Aylaina would soon help me to find the better man inside myself, just as Marian tried to do.

Robin's gang warmed up to her quickly. Only Kate did not, at least not right away,

Aylaina proved to be a formidable fighter, just as she had been all those years agowhen we terrorized the sons of the neighboring lords.

And now, she had killed Vasy.

So Vasy was dead, Isabella was sent back to France, and Aylaina and I were married.

Prince John quickly seated another sheriff in Nottingham, and we continued in Robin's quest to relieve the sheriff of his tax money and give it back to the people he squeezed it from.

On this day, I sensed that Aylaina was agitated about something. She was pacing about and

wringing her hands, but I could not attend to her. Robin and I were hashing out a plan to thwart the new sheriff's efforts to make an example of some of the men from Locksley who helped us take over the castle.

He and I were just finishing our discussion when Aylaina, a look of determination on her lovely, but worried, face, called to me.

"Guy," she said. "there is something that I must tell you. Can you meet me at the tree when you are no longer occupied?"

"Come, let us go now." I replied. "Robin and I are done for the time being."

The tree was the same hollowed out oak we used as a refuge when we were young. Now we employed it when serious talk is was on the agenda.

As we reached the tree, I drew her to me. "My love, it's the middle of the day," I whispered in her ear. "Do you..."

"No." she said, pulling away. "As tempting as that is, I asked you here for a different reason.

I have a confession to make." Then she began pacing again.

"Something is troubling you?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I've been keeping something from you. It's very important, and you have a right to know what it is."

By this time, we were sitting in the hollow of the tree.

"You know I have a son." I nodded, waiting for her to get on with it.

Aylaina nervously brushed back her hair from her face by tucking it behind her ear and she peered down at her hands. "My son, Elliot," she said, in a soft voice. "Guy, he's... your son."

As I allowed her words to take shape in my mind, I stepped out of the hollow and stood up beside the tree. When I turned, she was standing in front of me with a quizzical look on her face. At first, I was dumbstruck and could not say anything.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you," she began, "but there just didn't seem to be a right moment, what with the king being threatened and all the villagers turned into an army for Prince..."

"Quiet!" I said, a little too loudly. She was already in a state, and she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I do not need a son," I said, the pain rising in me. "and he has no need of me. He has

lived his life, believing Conor MacLaren is his father. I see no reason to change that now."

No longer agitated, now, Aylaina was quite angry.

"How can you be so harsh? He is your own flesh and blood! Oh, yes, now I remember. You sent that poor servant girl's baby, _your_ baby, into the forest, as bait to catch Robin! That's how much you care about children!"

She was wheeling around to head back to the camp. I stopped her.

Grasping her arm, I bellowed, " No! It's not what you think!" But she pulled away from me before I could explain that it was Vasy who had intercepted my son on the way to the abbey with his wet nurse. And that it was only through the grace of God that Robin found my son and saved him.

"Let me go!" she cried. As I loosened my grip, she ran away from me.

Sitting on a nearby log, I clasped my hands around the back of my neck, then I lifted my face. What a fool you are, I thought to myself. However, I knew I was not a man _anyone _would want to call 'father'.

**_The Little Prince~_ **

**_Aylaina MacLeod, now of Gisborne_**

My life had changed the fay my family and I decided that one of us would make the first trip into the future. My father had discovered how to travel in time, and I was chosen to make the trip. We used our standard way of making decisions with the time honored 'rock, paper, scissors'. My dad and brothers were so predictable. They always chose rock, so naturally I chose paper. After doing my victory dance we prepared for the trip.

The tracker was programmed for a couple of decades into the future, but something went awry. And instead, I went back in time to the 12th century! I met my ancestor's friends, who just happened to be Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne. My ancestor, Aylaina, who I was named after, once had a relationship with Guy, and soon it would be me having a relationship with him.

I committed the big 'no, no' in time travel. I changed history, and in doing so, I changed _my _future. I could never return to my own time because now I _was _my ancestor and had to remain here in the 12th century.

In the original history, Robin and Guy were killed by Guy's sister, Isabella and Vasy, the sheriff of Nottingham. However, _I _killed Vasy with my 9mm, thereby changing the history as it was intended to be. My excuse for the loud noise of my gun was that someone must have blasted byzantine fire that Vasy intended to use on us, and that I used my slingshot to kill him. Tuck was able to create barrels of Byzantine fire. After all was said and done, we had to find a place to hide the barrels. It turned out that there _was_ a cave that Robin and the guys used back when Guy was Sheriff Vasy's master at arms.

Now, I was to be here in the 12th century for the rest of my life. I made the most of it by marrying Guy, which was no great sacrifice, believe me! I fell in love with Guy, and he with me, although he thought I was my ancestor. It didn't matter, because I was very much like her, and it was ME he knew, as I am now.

It wasn't easy for me, though. There were days when I would go to the tree where I hid all my 21st century paraphernalia. I would sink to my knees, crying out to God, 'Why did you leave me here? Where is the life that I knew? I want to go home.' Then I remembered the Psalms and David crying out in anguish to the Lord. He didn't leave David and He hadn't left, or forsaken, me. He had given me a different life; one where He could still use me, His servant! Being a member of the Merry Men gave me a chance to serve God in a way I could never do back home, and it was a challenge.

One day, I hoped to go to the MacLeod ancestral home. I wanted to put my Medpad and tracker in with the other artifacts the family kept for posterity, hoping that the future Ian MacLeod would find them and read the note I left, telling him that his experiment worked.

Guy and Aylaina, my ancestor, (now me) had a son together, but I hadn't the courage, or even the knowledge of how to tell him about it.

When I finally got the guts to tell Guy about his son, Elliot, I did not receive the reaction I wanted, though it was the one I expected. I never should have told him. It's not like they would cross paths. Elliot was in Scotland with his grandfather. Wow! Aylaina's father was now _my _father! The thought never occurred to me that I had a father living in this time period. Ever since I came to terms with the fact that I could never go back to the 21st century, I was mainly concerned with the day to day living as an outlaw in Sherwood forest and being a wife. It was a comfort knowing that I had 'family' in the 12th century.

However, I was upset with Guy and just wanted to be left alone. Remembering I had a

seamstress from the village make me a dress, I decided to go to Locksley to fetch it. It was more like a gown than a dress. I wanted something beautiful to wear, every so often, just for a change of pace, when times were idle. Most of the time all of us wore greens and browns to blend in with the forest. It didn't matter that we lived in a campground, so to speak. (I decided to call it 'home'.) I was determined to to have something that made me feel good. I still had plenty of gold with me, as it was decided that gold would always hold its value, no matter what time period I traveled to. After all, when the going gets tough, the tough go shopping!

I noticed John sitting by the fire pit, so I let him know where I was going.

"You'll not go alone." he said, as he stood up. "I'll take ye there myself."

I acquiesced, since there was no arguing with John on matters of security.

As we entered the village, I spotted Sarah, the young lady I hired to make my gown.

When she saw me, she said, "Come with me, m'Lady. Your gown is ready."

John looked a bit uncomfortable. He said, "I'll just wait here for you, Aylaina.

"I won't be long." I replied.

When we reached Sarah's house, she pulled out the most beautiful gown I had ever seen! It was made of a shiny material, much like silk jacquard. Impressions of flowers created a lovely pattern throughout the whole dress. It was a deep green, with bell sleeves and a modest, but attractive, bodice. I wanted to put it on right then and there. Sarah led me into her bedroom so I could change. She helped me with the laces, and as she finished, we suddenly heard a great commotion outside.

Sarah squealed, "It's Prince John!" She quickly ran out to see him.

I was rather curious myself, so I gathered my hair on top of my head and went outside.

The prince was a handsome man with gold, red hair, a mustache and goatee. Not being a tall man, but not short either, he had a strong build. He was walking around with his arms outstretched in front of him, as people clasped his hands. He had a the most pompous smile on his face.

"Yes, it is I, your prince." he gushed. "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Someone yelled out "Lower the taxes!" Another cried, "Keep the sheriff off our backs!"

"Oh, no." He purred. "I couldn't possibly do_that_. The sheriff gives you the protection you are so desperately in need of. Besides, your taxes are needed to pay the ransom for the release of my brother, your king!"

His eyes continually surveyed the area, and then they stopped and focused on me, standing in front of Sarah's house.

As his eyes were still fixed on me, I saw him whisper something to his guard.

Oh, no, I thought. Someone must have told him who I was, because his guard was coming this way.

"M'Lady, the Prince would like to meet you . What is your name?" he asked.

My name! What was I to tell him? I couldn't say Aylaina of Gisborne, or even Aylaina MacLeod. He would know I was with Robin Hood, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Elisabeth. You may tell the prince my name is Elisabeth."

"Of?" questioned the guard. "Where are you from?"

"Um, Hurley," I sputtered. "Elisabeth of Hurley."

The last movie I had seen, back in 2020, was the old _Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery_. Elisabeth Hurley was the first name that came to mind.

"Please come with me, Lady Hurley." (I almost laughed) "The prince would like to meet you."

The guard, escorting me by the hand, guided me to where the prince was standing. Putting my hand in the prince's, he introduced me as 'The Lady Elisabeth of Hurley'.

"My dear girl," "Prince John said, taking my hand and kissing it. "will you be my guest at the annual feast for the visiting lords?" He was watching me intensely. I did what passed for a curtsy, though unaccustomed to the act.

Flustered by his invitation, I tried not to let it show. "Your Majesty, I...I would be honored."

What else could I say? 'No, thanks, Prince. Be on your way!' Hm, maybe I could use this invitation to our advantage. I just might be able to get some info on what the sheriff's plans were for the men of the villages.

"Uh, Sire, I wonder if I may bring my brother? We are travelingtogether."

"Most certainly, my dear," the prince replied. " as long as I may have _your_ company."

John was standing off to the right of me, and I could see the disapproval on his face. Prince John continued to hold my hand as **h**e made an announcement to the crowd.

"This fine lady has agreed to be my guest at tonight's festivities. What do you think? Have I not made an excellent choice?" The crowd cheered.

Putting his arm around my waist, we turned to walk to his coach.

"Tell me, my dear, where is Hurley?" He asked.

Between the time the guard fetched me and the Prince's announcement, I was able to invent a story for myself.

"It's nearby, Sire**.** It is just a small village, but I love it there."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he replied. "I was hoping you would make your home_here_."

"Oh, I couldn't. My mother is ill**,** and I must get back to her. My father has business in York**,** and my brother and I agreed to wait here for him. We are staying at the Trip Inn."

"A fine lady**,** like yourself, should not have to stay in such a shabby establishment!" the**p**rince said in a concerned voice. "No, I will set you up in Locksley Manor**,** as the current owner no longer resides there. Heis now an outlaw." The prince made this last remark as** if** he had a bitter taste in his mouth. I wasn't sure if he was referring to Robin or Guy.

"And my brother, too?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes. Of course." he answered, "Come, I will take you there myself.**"**

When we arrived at the manor, Prince John opened the door and escorted me inside.

"There will be servants to answer your every need.**" **This might be kinda nice, I thought. Maybe I'll even be offered a warm bath.

"I'll send my coach for you at about...hm, seven?**"**

I hesitated but recovered quickly. "That won't be necessary, Sire. I have my own transportation."

"Nonsense!" he said, emphatically. "I won't hear of it!"

Giving in, I responded, "Well, if you insist." There was no getting out of this one**.**

Prince John climbed into his coach. "Till tonight, then." He smiled, victoriously, then ordered the coachman to 'be off**!'**

A smile plastered on my face, I waved good-bye.

John had followed us on foot to the manor. Once the prince was out of sight, he came over to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" John scolded. "You can't go to that dinner!"

"What else can I do? He expects me to be here when his coach arrives. Besides, we might be able to find out what the sheriff is up to." I said in a persuasive voice.

"Who is 'we'?" John asked, with trepidation.

"Me and my 'brother', Archer. They've never seen him before." I explained. "It will be perfect."

John sighed. "All I know is that Gisborne isn't going to like this and neither is Robin!"

I patted John on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's just a dinner. What could go wrong?"

John grunted, then headed home without me. I only hoped Guy wouldn't blame all this on_ him_.

_**The Woman Who Tries A Man's Soul~**_

_**Guy**_

Aylaina had been gone far too long. I was becoming concerned. Robin told me earlier that John took her to Locksley on an errand, but that had been hours ago.

"I'm going to Locksley**! **I exclaimed, just as John was walking towards me.

"Where is she?" I shouted**,** gripping him by the arm. He jerked his arm from my grip.

"She's fine, Gisborne." he retorted. "She is still in Locksley."

"Why did you leave her there?" I could not contain my anger.

John replied, "She put on the gown the dressmaker..."

"_What gown_?" I asked, my voice a low demand. I didn't know anything about a gown.

"I don't know, Gisborne." John replied, irritated. " **S**he bought a gown is all I know**,** and she put it on**,** and when the **p**rince saw..." I didn't let John finish.

"Prince John has my wife!"

"No, no. Calm down. He invited her to tonight's feast in the Great Hall. Aylaina's at Locksley Manor. The prince said she should not have to stay at a place like the Trip Inn**. **She led him to believe she was a noble visiting Locksley with her **'**brother'.

Trying to control myself, I asked, "Aylaina wove this tale?"

"Yes." John said and tramped away.

What has Ay**l**aina done now**?** That woman was going to be the death of me! I sheathed my sword**,** put on a hooded cloak and headed toward the manor.

Then Robin stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" he inquired. He** had **heard the exchange between John and myself.

"I'm going to get Aylaina and bring her back here!" I said, barely able to control my anger or my fear for my wife.

"Then you'll need back-up." Robin said, smiling.

"Fine." I said.

When we reached the manor, we hid behind the hedgerows, until it was safe to make our way toward the house. I gave Robin a lift up the wall to the second story window. I saw him gesture with his hand to someone inside. I assumed it was Aylaina.

"You'd better do this one alone." he whispered down to me.

"What's the problem?" I asked

"You'll see." he replied, as he came down from the window.

Robin gave me a foot up**, **and I grasped onto the window ledge. Climbing through the window, I understood why he did not wish to enter. Aylaina was in a tub. Her anger over my reaction to her son, _our _son, must have subsided, for she splashed some water at me and said, laughingly, "Guy, come and join me!"

I came into the room, walked to the side of the tub and knelt down, resting my forearms on the edge.

"Aylaina," I said, in a low, quiet voice. "what are you doing?"

Putting her face up close to mine, she replied, "I'm having a bath." Then she dunked herself down into the water. When she came back up**, **I took her face in my hand.

"You know what I mean. What-are-you-up-to?" I emphasised each word so she would know I meant business.

"Well, the prince sort of took **a **fancy to me and invited me to the visiting lords feast. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to gain some inform..."

Putting my finger to her lips, I said, "Don't say another word. We are getting you out of here right now." I stood up. "Dry off**, **and get dressed _now_!"

_**The Gift of Gab!~**_

_**Aylaina**_

Guy told me to dry off and get dressed, but I hadn't finished telling him my plan.

"No, Guy, listen." I began quickly. "I told Prince John I was traveling with my brother. I thought, since none of these people had ever seen Archer, he could come with me, as protection, just in case something goes wrong, but it won't." I stopped to take a breath.

Then Guy began by saying, "Aylaina," By the way he said my name, I could tell he was not very enthusiastic about my idea. "Take care." he continued. "What if he were to find out who you are? You could be killed!"

"He won't." I confidently replied. "Archer and I will be out of there as soon as we hear anything interesting, like what the sheriff's up to and why the prince is here. They must be planning something wicked." Guy was watching me, and I could see the wheels spinning in his head.

"Hm," he began, "you just might _have_ something there."

Smiling, I sunk back into the tub.

"I'll let Robin and Archer in on your plan and talk to the others. If they do not agree to it, then I'm coming back to get you. You got it?"

"Yes, yes." I happily agreed. "Hand me that towel." I stood up**,** and Guy, gently, put the towel around me. Then I turned and put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Do not distract me, vixen, or we'll not get anything done."

Before we parted, Guy paused. "About Elliot," he began, and gathered me to him, "I do not believe he will be overjoyed to learn that I am his father." I could see a sadness on his face I did not notice when I first told him about Elliot.

"Why don't you let _him_ decide that." I replied gently. He pursed his lips, then kissed me good-bye.

Guy went back out the window and I quickly dried myself. Then, wrapping myself in the towel, I thought about what I was going to wear to the feast. I could wear the gown I had just bought or...Hey! Isabella used to live here, too. Maybe she left some clothes in the wardrobe.

Flinging open the doors of the wardrobe, I saw several lovely gowns. Isabella definitely had good taste! There were all manner of different gowns and colors to choose from. With her complexion, she could wear any color. With my tri-colored hair and green eyes, I had to be more selective. In the end, I decided to wear my new gown, but I would come back for Isabella's wardrobe. Kate and I could alter them for our use.

A knock at the door woke me from my revelry. Throwing my everyday dress on, I ran down the stairs hoping it was Archer, because that would mean that we were going to go through with my plan.

As I opened the door a crack, I could see Archer standing there in Guy's finery. Tugging on his arm, I led him inside.

"We're on, then?" I questioned.

Rubbing his hands together, he replied, "It looks that way. This should be interesting and I could use a good meal."

Chuckling, I said, "Me, too. I mean no offense to Much, but there's not a lot of variety to our suppers." Archer laughed at this.

"So, this is Robin's house." he stated as he walked about the large room.

The furniture was mostly made of wood, but some of the chairs were upholstered, and the tables had a high sheen to them, as if someone spent a lot of time rubbing them down with oil. There were some lovely Persian tapestry rugs on the floor also.

We sat at the table to devise our plan of action. Archer suggested that he mingle whilst always keeping his eye on me and the prince.

"I don't want anything to happen to you on my watch," Archer explained. "I do not wish to incur my brother"s wrath."

"Do not forget, dear brother," I boasted. "I killed the last sheriff."

"So you did." he said, smiling. "Just the same, I will be watching."

Archer, continuing with the plan, said he would try to get near the sheriff if he saw him conversing with the prince and that I was to do likewise if _I _saw them together. After gathering pertinent information, and we were sure no one was looking, we would make a hasty retreat.

"Good," I agreed. I got up to look out the window. The sun was hanging quite low in the sky.

"It must be about six o'clock." I stated. "We still have an hour to wait. I better get dressed." and ran upstairs.

When I returned fully clothed and coiffed. Archer queried, "We still have plenty of time. What will we do till then?"

"I know." I said, excitedly and ran to get my pouch, threw some dice on the table and asked, "Do you play?"

Archer raised one eyebrow, smiled a wicked smile and with a gleam in his eye, said, "You name it, I've played it!"

_**Gathering the Forces~**_

_**Guy**_

Returning to the camp, I still wasn't sure about Aylaina's plan. She was clever and she could handle herself in touchy situations, but Prince John was not a man to trifle with. However, Aylaina was stealthy. She could move about without being seen. It was as though she had been trained for battle, the way she handled herself in skirmishes. She knew her limitations, though there were times she would push herself to see how tough she could be. Sometimes it worked in her favor. It was those other times I was concerned about. Aylaina could get cocky and that's when trouble might start.

Archer and Robin were nowhere to be found and I did not want to get into a discussion without them. I had to admit that Robin was a skilled leader and Archer definitely was an asset in a fight.

As I waited for them to return, I continued to ruminate about Aylaina. She said she was living in a place called California for, well, she never did say how long. She had an odd manner of speaking. Occasionally she would use strange phrasing, like "you're kidding"-when she didn't believe me when I said something.. Aylaina said that was how people in that country spoke. Archer said people spoke a different kind of English in other parts of the world, and since he moved from place to place throughout his life, none of us questioned that Aylaina was telling the truth.

Sometimes I would catch her singing when she was about her chores. Strange songs with unusual words. When I asked her what they meant, she translated in normal speech. 'Close thee eyes and I shalt kiss thee, on the morrow I shalt miss thee. Be of mind that I shall always be true'. "Aylaina," I asked. "Where do you come up with these odd songs?" She said her grandfather taught them to her. So I asked her where did he hear such a thing and she said, with a strange smile, "From the beetles". Now, I know that the Scottish have strange folklore, but to have insects sing songs to them seemed fantastic to me. But, I enjoyed hearing Aylaina sing, so I asked her to please continue and she would sing another unusual tune. I understood this one a little better, but again, she would translate, 'Carry on thy wayward son, There shalt be peace when thou art done. Lay thy weary head to rest. Do not weep no more'. She said that was rock music. Songs from rocks! Her grandfather must have been quite a different breed to spin such yarns. It pleased Aylaina that I would listen to her songs, even though I didn't understand half of what she was singing, it was a pleasure all the same.

Soon Robin and Archer returned with some rabbits for the evening's supper and as Much began to prepare the meat, I relayed the story that Aylaina told me regarding the feast at the castle. John, Kate and Tuck gathered round to listen. There were two other men who had joined in our quest. They were David of Doncaster and Wat of the Crabstaff. They listened as well.

"Aylaina wants Archer to pose as her brother so that they might gain information from the sheriff and Prince John." I began. 'She thinks they are up to no good because the princes arrival was unexpected."

"There might be something to her intuition." Robin accepted. "We should all go to the castle and do a little spying."

"Yes, and send Archer to the manor to accompany her as her brother." I rejoined. Crossing my arms, I turned to my brother. "What do you say, Archer? Are you up to being brother protector?"

Archer replied, "I'm game, if she'll let me." He smiled, knowing how obstinate Aylaina could be.

It was decided that Robin, John, and I would go to the castle whilst Tuck, Much and Kate and the others would remain here if we did not return in two hours. If that were the case, then it would mean we'd run into trouble and we would need back-up.

We sent Archer off to the manor, dressed in my finery while we waited for darkness to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two~Cinderella Goes to the Ball~**_

_**Aylaina**_

Archer and I were just finishing up a game of Yahtzee (I taught Archer how to play. Seems there _was_ a dice game he hadn't played!), when the princes' coach arrived. We both looked fabulous in our nobleman's attire.

The coach was quite opulent with its finely upholstered seats and heavy brocaded curtains and as the coachman handed us up into our seats, both Archer and I began to role play.

"My Lady," Archer began, in a contrived accent, "Thou art most beautifully attired on this fine evening."

"Why, thank you kind Sir. Thou dost have the fine manners of a Lord!" I replied, in kind. We both laughed and continued to regale each other with made up stories of our 'royal' lineage.

The ride to the castle was rather bumpy, but we finally arrived somewhat shaken, 'but not stirred'.

When we entered the Great Hall, a servant announced us as "The Lord of Hurley and Lady Elisabeth of Hurley'. I never did tell Prince John my brother's name so that was how he was introduced.

Before I realised it, Prince John was at my side and lifting my fingers to his lips, he said, "Oh, dear lady, you look lovely!

Turning to Archer, he said, "This must be your brother." And he gazed up and down at him. I was afraid he might recognise Guy's clothes, but he made no indication that he had. I was relieved.

Your Majesty, allow me to introduce my brother, Albert." Archer shot me a look that showed his displeasure at the name I chose for him.

"Albert, this is Prince John, the generous sovereign of all Nottinghamshire." I gushed with exaggeration.

"My pleasure, your Majesty," Archer pompously replied, bowing. "Thank you for inviting us to this special occasion."

Prince John, still holding my hand, said, "Come, let us be seated. The feast is about to be served".

'Albert" was led to a chair at the far end of the long table that was piled with all manner of fruits and breads, while Prince John led me to a chair next to him. He pulled out my chair and I sat. Then he seated himself. The sound of trumpets blaring caused everyone to be silent. The prince stood.

"Lords and Ladies, I thank you all for accepting my invitation to this feast which is to celebrate your loyal service to me, your Prince."

The room exploded in applause as the prince arrogantly gestured around the room holding out his arms.

"Let the Feast begin!" he cried.

Servants came out with platters of meat and potato dishes. A taster stood at the end of the table, making sure the food was not poisoned. I was putting fruit and bread on my plate when the prince turned his attention to me.

"Lady Elisabeth, have you met George, the sheriff of Nottingham?" He gestured to my right.

Nearly choking, I answered, "No, I haven't." Turning to look at him, I swallowed and said, "How do you do?"

Now _this_ sheriff was a very good looking man, with raven black hair, trimmed beard and mustache. His eyes bored into mine as he said, "Lady Elisabeth." He took my hand and raised it to his lips, still looking right into my eyes. I gently pulled my hand away. Prince John came to my rescue.

"George," he said, possessively. "This lovely lady is _my_ guest. There are plenty of other ladies_ you _may choose from."

"Yes, my prince," he acknowledged. "But none with such intriguing green eyes." He continued to stare at me. Self consciously, I buttered some bread and took a bite so as not to have to speak for a while.

Presently, the sheriff turned back to his plate and I was able to finish eating in peace. I noticed Archer regarding me from the end of the table. His eyes narrowed. I just shrugged and continued to eat.

After supper, the minstrels were commanded to play and everyone got up and started mingling.

I saw Archer coming my way. "That was the sheriff." I told him. "He wouldn't take his eyes off me."

"So I noticed." Archer replied. "Be careful. That man is as dangerous as Vasy. Maybe even more so."

"If that is even possible." I returned.

"Oh, believe me, it is. They say he has an appetite for the ladies and he doesn't care how it is quenched!" Then Archer mumbled, "He's coming this way."

"Lady," Once again he held my gaze. "I thought you were the guest of the prince. Who is this man now in your attendance?"

"My brother, Lord." I turned to Archer. "Albert, This is the Lord George, Sheriff of Nottingham."

Archer gave a slight bow.

"Sister, Sheriff, if you will excuse me I see someone I would like to meet." said Archer/Albert.

I entreated him with my eyes not to go, but he winked slightly and walked away because at that moment the prince was joining us. I was relieved. For some reason the sheriff gave me such an eerie feeling that I actually preferred the prince's company over his.

"Lady Elisabeth, may I show you around the castle?" Prince John asked as he led me away from the sheriff.

"Why, yes," I exhaled, "I would love to see the castle." He talked the whole time as we made our way from one part of the castle to another. I didn't even remember what he said until we returned to the Great Hall.

"My advisers say I should get married. Do you think I should, Lady Elisabeth?" He asked, with great enthusiasm.

"Sire, certainly you would not take the opinion of one who is your servant over that of your advisers?"

"Oh, of course I would. You seem to be a very bright young lady. What do you think?" he entreated.

"I think that is entirely up to you, Sire." said I, thinking that would be the end of it. But I was wrong. Dead wrong, I mean like I wish I was dead, wrong!

The prince began waving his hands for every one's attention.

"Lords and Ladies, please may I have your attention?" I was looking around for Archer. There he was, at the other side of the room. I gestured to him and he began to make his way toward us.

"I have asked the Lady Elisabeth if she thinks I should get married and she agreed that I should."

Archer was watching me as I shook with fear. I had a feeling...

"I would like to ask her," and he turned to me. 'No, NO!' my mind was screaming. 'Don't say it!'

Prince John looked me straight in the eye and said, in front of God and everyone, "Will you be my bride?"

"Go!" I mouthed to Archer and saw him heading for the doors and that's when I fainted.

I fell to the floor as gracefully as I could without it looking fake and as I did so, the prince was saying gleefully, "She's so overcome by my proposal that she's fainted straight away."

He lifted me up and carried me to a couch and laid me down on it. I laid there with my eyes closed. I was not about to open them. I thought, 'I'll just play dead till everybody leaves'. Fortunately for me the prince was thanking everyone for coming but asking them to go so that I could be revived. Then he sent for a physician.

Cautiously opening one eye, I looked around to see if we were alone. When I was satisfied that we were, I fluttered my eyes open and putting my hand across my forehead, I whispered, "What happened?" A servant put a cold cloth to my head and Prince John was patting my hand.

"My dear, you fainted. And I know why."

"Your proposal," I stammered.

He was shaking his head with his lips pursed. "No." he said, helping me to sit, then stand. He was putting my arms behind me and a guard put shackles on my wrists! 'Oh, no! Not again,' I thought.

Prince John was speaking all the while I was being bound. "It is because you are already married, hm?" Now he and a guard were taking me down a long corridor that led to some rooms.

"Yes," I trembled, "But I was not trying to deceive you."

"Oh, but you were, Aylaina MacLeod. You see, I know who you are. I am not a fool. Guy of Gisborne is your husband." These words came out in a sadistic snarl. "But he is not really your husband because your marriage is not legal!"

There was no reason for me to deny it now. I dropped the act. "We were married by a priest!" I seethed.

"An outlaw!" he retorted.

"The Lord of Locksley put his seal on the document!"

"Another outlaw, not legal." he laughed as he opened a door to a candle lit room.

The guard took the shackles off my wrists. At least I didn't have to wear those things for long. The prince pushed me into the room and closed the door behind him. Fearing the worst, I stepped away, but he clutched me by the waist and put my head to his shoulder.

Speaking into my ear, he said, "You _will _be my bride." I struggled, but he held me tighter. "No," he said . "I will not take you now, but soon, after we are wed." He pushed me onto the bed, turned and without another word, strode out of the room locking the door behind him.

Running to the door, I pounded on it shouting, "You slimy weasel!"

"Do not waste your time, my dear." a voice from behind me stated. "The door is four inches thick."

Thinking I was alone, I whirled around. The voice had come from an elegant, regal woman. I could not tell her age but she was beautiful. She wore a heavy velvet, blue gown,. Her thick, dark brown hair frosted lightly with streaks of gray, fell to her shoulders and she stood straight, though she sounded tired.

"So," she said softly. "My son has kidnapped himself a bride." My eyes grew wide at the word 'son'. "What is your name child?" she inquired.

"My name...my name is Aylaina. Are you the queen?" I asked, stupidly.

I am Eleanor of Aquitaine. Please," she entreated as I tried to curtsy. "It would appear that we are equals as we are both prisoners of my abhorrent son."

"Tell me, Aylaina, how did you come to meet my son?"

_**More Trying of the Same Man's Soul~**_

_**Guy**_

As the sun went below the horizon, Robin, John and I prepared to make our way into the castle. We decided it would be best if we did not have to kill anyone so we tried to be as stealthy as our leather and weapons would allow. Robin shot an arrow with a hook tied to it over the rampart. He made sure it held fast, then we climbed up the rope one at a time. John was the last to come up. He was having some trouble, so Robin and I pulled the rope until John could grasp the top of the wall.

Several guards were patrolling the wall, but they were talking and not paying much attention. We took the opportunity to scramble around a pillar so as not to be seen. Then, as they passed we continued toward the Great Hall. There were no windows on this side, so we could not see inside, but we could hear people talking and minstrels playing. At one point, there was a silence in the room. Then the voice of a man speaking, it was the prince. He was making an announcement. One of the doors was opening slowly. We hid behind it as a man came out. I was about to take him when I saw it was Archer.

"We have to get Aylaina out of there, quick!" cried Archer. "The prince.."

"The prince, what, Archer," I said frantically. But he could not finish. Both doors flew open wide and a sea of people were exiting. I tried to look inside to see what was going on, but there were too many people. As the crowd thinned out, two guards closed the doors.

I stopped a man that was passing by me. "What just happened?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Prince John just proposed to the Lady Elisabeth and she fainted." he laughed. I looked toward Archer and he nodded his head in assent. The lady was Aylaina!

John and Archer both had to restrain me as I tried to get in the doors.

"There's nothing you can do, Guy." Archer was saying. But I continued to fight them off.

"No, Gisborne." John said and pulled me down to the ground and sat on me. I was out of breath and so I gave in.

After they were sure I wasn't going to fight them, Robin helped me up, "We'll find out what's going on tomorrow, Guy. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to her".

There was nothing else to do but wait for the morning.

As we walked back home, as Aylaina now called our camp, John asked, "Did she really faint?"

"Aylaina doesn't faint!" I exclaimed.

Arched agreed that she hadn't really fainted. She only did it to help Archer get out.

My breath was still coming out heavy. I knew what a twisted man the prince was and I wasn't about to let him have Aylaina! He would have to kill me first. Learning from experience, I knew that I could not act out of anger. I had to be in complete control. So I steadied my breathing and began to think rationally.

"Prince John is sure to announce the wedding as soon as possible to try and flush us out." Robin was saying as we reached home.

I replied, "I suggest that we not let him down."

Robin agreed, then asked, "Do you have a plan, Guy?

I half smiled. "Not yet, but I am sure we will think of something." Robin and Archer both agreed.

_**Tea With the Queen~**_

_**Aylaina**_

"If you live in Locksley, then you must know Robin of Locksley." The Queen, or rather Eleanor inquired of me. We were on a first name basis now and had become quite at ease with each other.

'As a matter of fact I know him quite well." I answered.

"You are his woman, then." she stated.

"No. I am married to someone else." I replied.

"Is he a member of Robin's gang?

"Actually, we both are." I was tiptoeing because I knew _she _knew who Guy was and what kind of man he had been. I wasn't sure how she would take it when I told her, so I was stalling.

"Well, Aylaina, are you going to tell who he is or are we going to play this game all night long!

Taking a deep breath, I blurted, "He is Guy of Gisborne."

Eleanor reached over and took my hand. "Something must have changed since the last time I saw Robin. He and Gisborne were at each other's throats all the time. Sir Guy had even..." her voice trailed off. "Oh, I am sorry, my dear."

"No, no, Eleanor. It's alright. I know all about Guy's past and, yes he and Robin have come to a truce, if not an actual friendship. They have a brother in common. His name is Archer and he is part of our gang now, too."

Changing the subject, I asked, "Why does your son have _you_ locked up in here?

"He wants me to give him Nottingham and make him King. He thinks if he keeps me here long enough I will finally let him have his way. I suppose John thinks if he is married that I will have to let him have the kingship as Richard is being held for ransom in Austria and has no wife."

The thought of that man thinking he was going to marry me gave me the creeps. I shivered involuntarily. Eleanor must have seen this because she squeezed my hand and smoothed my hair with her other hand.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Eleanor. Guy and Robin will come to get us and we will take you with us. Somehow we will get you back home." I was sure of that.

The room we shared was quite comfortable; there were two beds and nightclothes for each of us. It was kind of like a sleepover. We talked about all sorts of things and joked about John. I taught her some songs and we sang them together. Like 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are." Eleanor liked that one and said it would be a lovely song to teach to a child. I told her that, yes, it is a song we teach to children. Mozart hadn't been born yet, so I wasn't plagiarizing. Then I told her I had a son, but I hadn't seen him in a long time because he was in Scotland. We sympathised with each other about having sons so far from us.

As we began to tire, we said good night and I fell asleep rather quickly. Being kidnapped takes a lot out a of a person.

I dreamed about a girl who looked a lot like me when I was young. She was laughing and talking to a tall, handsome boy a couple of years older than she. He was picking leaves out of hair, saying, "You should not tease those boys so. Someday they will retaliate and you could be hurt."

"Ha," she said. "They'll never catch me!"

The dream would change and there was a woman. Once again, she looked like me, but was dressed in a plain blouse and skirt, the kind we wear now. She had a little boy beside her.

The boy held her skirt and said, "Mither, when will faither be hoom?"

"Soon, wee lad." she said.

Shifting position in bed, I continued to dream. A young boy, like the one in the first dream came striding up to _me_. I was the woman in this dream.

He hugged me and said, in a heavy Scottish brogue, "Do not ye wirry Mither. I'll be hoom afore ye know it.

I sat straight up in bed. My breath coming out fast. I didn't know know what to make of these strange, what, visions?

The first girl must have been Aylaina and the handsome boy was Guy. The second woman was Aylaina, too, but the small boy had to be Elliot. Then, me. Why was I the woman with the young man? He was dressed in full Scottish garb, like the kind the men wore to battle. He called me 'mother'. He must be Elliot, but he looked so much like the young man with Aylaina. Yes, I could finally understand it. I was seeing Aylaina and Guy and then Aylaina and Elliot. Then me and Elliot and Elliot, being Guy's son, looked a lot like him when he was a young man.

This dream would be the first of many. It was as though Aylaina's memories were being uploaded into my mind!

I lay in bed for a long time, my mind in turmoil. Closing my eyes, I fell back asleep.

The sound of a key unlocking the door, woke me. Prince John strode in.

"It's a beautiful day for a wedding!" he exclaimed, and I could just imagine him singing 'i_t's a nice day for a white wedding' _in the style of Billy Idol.

I groaned and put the pillow over my head. Maybe he'll change his mind and smother me with it. That would be preferable to marrying him!

He yanked the pillow away and said, all sugar and spice, "Come, my love. There are a lot of preparations to make. We have to get you all dressed up in your wedding gown and ready for the big event." Then he said to Eleanor, "I'm sorry Mother, but you will not be attending. We can't have anyone seeing you just yet."

"Get up!' the prince ordered and began to pull the covers off of me.

"Don't you touch me!" I warned, grabbing at the covers. He quickly pinned me to the bed.

"Oh, dear". he cajoled. "Do you expect your knight and Robin and his motley gang to come to your rescue?" He let me go, then said. "Well, so do I. Because I have a little surprise for them."

After Prince John had made his threat, two guards pushed a servant girl, loaded down with a hair brush and combs into the room. One of the guards dropped a dress on the bed.

The prince was saying as he paced the room, "Yes, I am going to make an announcement that if anyone interrupts our ceremony, the Queen will instantly be put to death! Robin would never let anything happen to the Queen Mother, though I couldn't say the same for your dark knight! Right, Mother?" He laughed at this, but Eleanor remained silent. I don't think she was going to give him the satisfaction of thinking that he was getting to her . So, taking her lead I didn't reply.

To me, he said, "I'll be sending a guard for you in two hours. Be ready!"

Laughing, he left the room and once again locked the door.

_**Sir Lancelot and His Lost Lady~**_

_**Guy**_

I was up before dawn. My sleep was not easy, but I forced myself to rest. I needed to be clear headed for the day ahead. Robin sent David to Locksley to find out what the prince's plans were and If he had announced the wedding yet. Pacing the ground like a panther, my thoughts were coming quickly. If we get to Nottingham early, we could replace the princes guards with me and some of the other men. Robin and Archer could be placed strategically so that they could get a clear shot and John could be on the ground with Tuck and Much to be the muscle as we made our getaway.

Robin, John and Tuck were sitting around the fire pit when I joined them. I told them my plan and they all agreed it was good. We worked out the details when Archer arrived, and Kate said she would try to get in the castle as a servant.

I'll have to leave now if I'm going to get in." Kate said to Robin.

"Right," Robin told Kate. "Be careful."

"I will." she said. Before she left, she kissed him. Soon I hoped to be kissing my beloved.

David returned from Locksley with news that Prince John had invited all the villagers to attend the ceremony.

"He ordered them", David said, "on pain of death, to be at the castle's chapel at noon."

"David, Wat, you come with me." I told them. We began to load up with weapons and as we did I gave them instructions to take out the princes' guards so we could be dressed in their mail and helmets. We needed to be part of the princes' inner circle.

About an hour before noon, we headed for the castle. Robin and Archer searched for the best place to scale the wall. John, Much and Tuck mingled in with the villagers as they arrived for the ceremony. David, Wat and I searched for Prince John's guards. There were three or four standing about, chatting. I tapped one on the shoulder then ducked behind the gate. The guard turned and, curious he came to see who or what touched him. I grabbed him from behind, twisting his head, I broke his neck. He died instantly-painlessly. I didn't want to get blood on the uniform. Switching clothes with him, I dragged his body to the moat and pushed it in. I saw Wat and David do the same thing with two other dead guards. As I walked into the courtyard, David and Wat were walking with the prince.

"You, there" Prince John called to me. "Go summon my bride. She is in the "guest suite' on the second floor. Here is the key." What luck! He was sending _me_to get Aylaina. I walked to the castle keep, then ran up the stairs. Having worked in this castle for many years, I was familiar with what the prince called the 'guest suite'. It was a room where people who did not know they were prisoners were held.

Putting the key into the lock, I opened the door. There was Aylaina seated at a table looking beautiful in a dress I assumed was a wedding gown. A servant girl was binding her hair. It took all I had not to run to Aylaina and draw her into my arms.

"My Lady," I said, "The prince is ready for you." Both women turned to look at me. The servant girl was "our" Kate. Aylaina jumped up from the chair and threw herself into my arms.

"I love a man in uniform." she said in my ear and kissed me, hard on the lips.

Setting her down, I exclaimed, "We have to get out of here, now!" I held her hand and headed for the door.

Alyaina stopped me. "Ah, my love, we have a situation." She turned her head toward the back of the room and from the shadows a woman stepped toward me. I knew in an instant who she was, and my heart fell. She knew I had tried to kill her son, the King. I dropped to one knee and removing my helmet, I bowed my head.

"Your Majesty", I said, humbly.

"Rise, Sir Guy." she replied kindly.

As I stood, I answered, "I am no longer '_Sir_ Guy' your Majesty." still bowing my head in reverence.

"Well if you and Robin succeed in this plan, and from all your lovely wife has told me, I may knight you again, Guy of Gisborne. Now, take us away from here!"

Leading them down the corridor, I stopped at a hallway that turned right and looked around carefully. "This way". I pointed to the hallway that lead to the Great Hall. Aylaina had the Queen by her hand and Kate followed them. I took up the rear.

Once inside the Great Hall, I guided them to the passage that led to the tunnel.

"Take the Queen through the tunnel. You know the way". I whispered to Aylaina. "Get her to th...home as quickly as you can".

"Guy, what are you going to do?" Aylaina worried.

"I have some loose ends to tie up." I smirked.

Aylaina gave me a look that said, 'you're up to something' but she smiled. Taking the Queen's hand, the three fled down the tunnel.

Heading back to the courtyard, I found Much and gestured him to me.

"Let Robin know that the prince had held the queen mother captive, but that Aylaina and Kate have taken her to the camp." Much nodded and sidled to the gate.

I climbed the steps to where the prince was standing.

"Well?" he queried, "Where's my bride?"

Robin called down from the parapet, where he stood overlooking the rampart, "There will be no wedding today, Prince John." He held his bow eye level. Archer was several feet away from Robin, his bow stretched.

"Ah, good." said the Prince. "Robin Hood has arrived. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Hood, but if this wedding does not take place, my men have orders to, let's say, retire the Queen Mother _for good!_

"That's not going to happen either, _Sire." _I said, in a tone he most definitely recognised. Removing my helmet, I told him. "This ends now!"

Prince John called for his guards, but they were either dead or out of commission. Wat and David were the two guards standing on either side of the prince. John, Tuck and Much had taken care of the rest.

Many of the villagers ran out the gates but a few stayed to see what would happen. I unsheathed my sword and held the point to the princes' nose.

"You kidnapped my wife," I said quietly.

Prince John stepped back and unsheathed his weapon.

Smiling, he mocked, "I had a wonderful night with her. She was delicious!"

I knew he was trying to anger me. Laughing ,I said, "She wouldn't let you near her and you know it! She'd have scratched your eyes out and I see you still have your eyes."

With that, I lunged at him, our swords clashing as he tried to fend me off.

"Don't kill him, Guy-yet." Robin called down, casually.

"Come on, Robin, let me do it!" I called back, smiling and parrying my sword.

Again I lunged and this time I slashed the princes' arm.

Robin called out, "Alright, Gisborne. It's your call." I could hear the grin in his voice.

Prince John was backing away as I continued to press forward, then, in a swift movement, with my sword I flung the sword from his hand. Dropping mine, I pushed him to the castle wall, my hand gripping his throat.

"No!" I growled, at the look of fear on his face, "I won't kill you. I'm just going to do ….THIS!" and I punched him in the gut. As he bent over from the pain, I exclaimed, "Don't you ever come near my wife again!" Then I punched him on the jaw. He fell to the ground and I turned, picked up my sword, sheathed it and walked out of the courtyard.

Robin and Archer were already on the ground and the rest of the gang followed us back home.

As we walked, I said, "I didn't see the sheriff. What happened to him?"

John said, looking at his hand, "Oh, he had a little accident with my fist. His face fell into it."

Everybody was laughing as we entered the camp. As soon as we saw the Queen Mother, we all bowed in reverence.

She addressed Robin first. "Hello, my friend." and she kissed both his cheeks. "Things are never boring around here, are they Robin?"

"Your Majesty," Robin replied, smiling. "We try to keep busy."

Looking to John, she said with a big smile on her face, "Big Bear, it's nice to see you!"

If John could blush, I think he would have.

Aylaina caught my eye. "Big bear?" she mouthed. I shrugged.

"My son is not going to let this go." the Queen was telling Robin. " I must return home. I am to meet with Leopold of Austria to parlay a release of my other son."

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," Robin replied. "We will get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three~Road Trip**_

_**Aylaina**_

The sun was setting. Guy and I watched it from inside our tree. I was reclining against his chest and he had his arms around me.

"Thou art not angry with me?" I asked, in our now familiar French. He shifted position a little, saying,

"Nay, dear one, for thou didst believe the prince was up to no good. Didst he try...?"

"To have his wicked way with me? Nay. He saith he wouldst save that for the marriage bed. But thou didst come to my rescue just as I knew thee wouldst."

"Is this how it is to be, then? Hm? Men spiriting thee away and I wouldst be to thy rescue?"

Turning my head to look up at him, I replied, "It dost make for happy reunions, amongst other things." Giving him my best 'come hither' look.

"Thou best hope I get not too old for such daring feats, for one day I mayst be bested." Guy sighed, with great exaggeration. "For thee would then be at the mercy of thy captor."

"Then, let us pray that he is handsome and rich that I mayst live in comfort after thou art gone." I breathed a sigh of feigned resignation.

"What didst thee say?" Guy exclaimed, fake anger in his voice. Then he pulled me to the floor of the tree and held me down. "Now," Guy laughed, "_**I am**_ thee's captor. What art thou to do?"

"There be nothing left but to let thee have thy way with me.' I whispered softly, lovingly.

Once we returned home, we saw that there was a meeting about to start regarding the queen and how to get her home.

Robin suggested that he, John, Guy and Archer take her the entire way back to Aquitaine, while the rest of us held things down here.

Immediately I jumped up. "You shall not go without me! Eleanor is my friend and I will also see her home safely! Besides, I have skills that can be useful, like guerrilla warfare." They all stared at me, quizzically.

"That means I can hide in the trees and shoot without being seen, like a sniper." They stilled looked at me, oddly.

"Oh, forget it! I can help in defense is what I'm try to say!" I sat back down and looked around.

Kate said, "I can help, too. Aylaina and I can tend to the queen's needs as well."

Nodding in her direction, I said, "Yes, Kate should come, too."

Robin and Guy both looked each to the other, and nodded.

"But you take orders from me." Robin said, emphatically, "Or Guy. Got it?"

Both Kate and I agreed, and then we all settled down for the night. We were to leave early in the morning for Portsmouth

The following morning, Robin gave instructions to Tuck and Much to keep to their mission and watch out for Sheriff George. He assumed that Prince John would be setting his forces to recapture the Queen Mother but to be on the guard for him just in case he should stay behind to give them trouble. Wat and David would remain to assist Much and Tuck.

Saddling up my horse, I packed my gear on his back and mounted, I had become more skilled at riding and took quite naturally to it once I got the rhythm. Guy and Archer were already mounted and Kate and Robin were saddling up. John helped the Queen into her saddle and mounted his horse. The four of us were ready to return the queen to her home. Guy and Robin headed up the group, while Kate and I rode with the queen. John and Archer brought up the rear.

As we began our journey, I was thinking about the dream I had the night before. In this dream I was lying in bed in such pain as I had never known. Two women were there. One was older, maybe my mother's age**,** if she were alive. The other was about my age. They both were comforting me, then the older woman was commanding me, "Aylaina, push!" and I wanted to scream, but she said, "Hold your breath and PUSH!" Then, all was quiet. I heard a slap and then the sound like that of a cat having it's tail pulled. But it was not a cat; it was a baby crying. The older woman had washed the baby and put him on my lap. I was laughing and crying as I was saying, "My baby, my baby!"

"What will ye name him?" the older woman asked, gruffly.

"Conor wants him to be named Elliot, and I shall give his second name to be Roger." I replied.

I woke up in a sweat and breathing heavily. I looked around me but saw that I was home in our bed, Guy was still sleeping. I dreamed I had Aylaina's baby! A great sense of loneliness came over me as I felt this need to see Elliot! It was as if _**I was **_his mother, I missed him so much. Exhausted, I fell back to sleep.

Trying not to think about the feelings I was having, I tuned into the conversation with Kate and Eleanor. We chatted quietly about inane subjects, clothing, servants, the battles we fought.

Of course, I had to make up stories about fighting off the riff raff in Scotland while the men were at war.

We'd been traveling for about an hour when we heard the sound of horses and men's voices ahead of us. I rode up to Guy.

"Help me up this tree so I can get a look at what we have to deal with." I told Guy.

He gave me a boost up a magnolia tree, heavy with leaves and blossoms as spring was upon us, so I was well hidden.

Motioning to Guy, I showed my fingers to let him know there were four men. Then I touched my sword several times to let hm know they were heavily armed.

Staying in the tree, I removed my sling shot, but one of the men called out in a heavy brogue, "We come in peace."

"Who are you?" Robin called out.

The four men trotted forward a few paces so that they could be seen by our party. They held up their hands to show that they were not going to attack.

Guy was helping me down from the tree when the man who spoke came forward dressed in the MacLeod kilt.

It was my dad! Or at least a man who greatly resembled him. He was tall, broad shouldered and barrel chested. Dark, thick, wavy red hair, greying at the temples, hung to his shoulders. His face, like my fathers' was handsome and ruddy complected with a trimly cut beard and mustache, but he seemed more hardened. The years of fighting had taken it's toll on him, thereby making him appear older and somewhat wizened.

Before anyone could do anything, the man ran to me and lifted me up and swinging me around, buried his face into my shoulder.

"Aylaina! My wee lass! Dear God, It is good to see ye!" He kissed my cheeks and set me down. His hands were on each side of my face, tilting it up so he could look at me. I was crying. I had the sensation that this _was_my dad! I hugged him hard.

"Daddy, daddy," I was saying through my tears. Now Ian MacLeod looked around at the men of my party, surrounding him. His gaze stopped at Guy.

"Ye must be Ghislaine and Roger's son." he stated.

Guy replied, "I am."

Robin was standing next to Guy while my father was shaking Guy's hand, much to my surprise.

"Are ye then, Robin of Locksley?" he asked, his gaze falling upon Robin.

"Yes, Lord MacLeod. Good to see you again." Robin answered, smiling.

"Why, ye were a wee pup the last time I saw ye." Ian's smile was wide and merry.

A young man, tall and dark haired, jumped down from his horse. He was handsome and strongly built, looking an awful lot like Guy except that his eyes were green. This was Elliot, my 'son'!

His mood was more sober. He made his way to me and with an intake of breath, he said, "Mother, how are ye?" His hands on my shoulders, Elliot bent down to kiss both my cheeks. I was crying my heart out. I wanted to take him into my arms but I sensed some restraint on his part. He seemed distant, maybe even angry.

His gaze turned to Guy. "So, Guy of Gisborne, ye are my father." he stated with no emotion that could be seen. The others in our party looked around uncomfortably. They moved away some distance.

"Your mother has told me." said Guy, appearing just as emotionless. He held out his hand, but Elliot turned back to me. And Guy, soberly recoiled his shunned hand from Elliot.

"We have come here to find ye, to take ye back home with us, but it seems ye are on a journey." he said.

My accent became more pronounced as I spoke to my, now, father and son.

"Aye," I replied. "We are returning Eleanor of Aquitaine to her home. Prince John, her son, has meant harm to her, but we were able to thwart his plan and we travel to Portsmouth to commission a ship to take us to France."

Clearly, my father was the leader of this small band of warriors for he spoke for everyone in his group. Raising his arm to encompass those that accompanied him, he exclaimed, "We have a ship anchored at Portsmouth. We can take ye to France." Elliot stepped to the side as Ian spoke but now he took Ian's arm and drew him aside.

"Grandfather, we have come to bring me mother home!" Elliot insisted, "We do not have time to help these people."

"Ian patiently listened to Elliot, then he replied, "Now, laddy, can ye nay see that there is an important mission here? This lady," he gestured to Eleanor, "is the queen mother of King Richard..."

Interrupting their conversation, I addressed Elliot. "My son, I said. "I can nay come home with ye as my home is here, now, with these people and my husband." I gestured to Guy. The rest of our party observed this discussion and so guided their horses to the grass some distance away to give us privacy. Only Guy remained and stood by my side as I gently twined my arm around his stiffened arm.

"Aye, ye've made an honest woman of her, then." Elliot's face darkened as he said, "After ye whored her."

I began to say something but my father stropped me. "Let them work this out, Aylaina, he whispered. ""Elliot needs to have his say."

"And what about ye, father? I asked. "Do ye nay wish to kill him for what we have done?"

"I've had twenty years to get over my anger, lass." My father said. Elliot's only just learned about it when he returned home from the war to find ye were banished from the MacLaren house."

I dared not look at Guy, but he was subdued. Taking a step toward Elliot, they stood nearly eye to eye, Elliot, only slightly shorter than Guy,

"You will _not_ in speak in that manner about my wife and your mother!" Guy spoke quietly but forcefully. "She gave you life! Show her some respect." Guy's eyes were ablaze, but the rest of his countenance remained calm.

"Are ye saying ye took advantage of her?" Before Guy could answer I stepped in.

Grasping Elliot's arm, I declared, "Stop this! Ye would not be here if were not for the both of us, no matter how it came about. We can nay change the past! But we can have peace now."

Elliot backed off, shooting Guy an angry glance, strode to his horse and mounted.

My part of the discussion was not yet over, so I made my way to Elliot, perched high up on his horse. I could feel my ancestor's emotions. There was righteous indignation in those feelings and I could not hold back.

It must have looked quite a sight; this little five foot tall woman scolding a large young man.

"Though he did not raise ye, ye will show Guy respect as your elder, until ye have reason to do otherwise! Ye are a man now, and tis foolish to behave in such a manner." I was on a roll, basically saying 'Get over it!' "Ye have had a good life. Conor McLaren always loved ye. It was only when he died that things changed And that is because his mother is a hard woman.

"Ye always told me," began Elliot, "to keep hold of my emotions when with a girl! To not let them guide me to do something that would affect the rest of my life and here ye be, with the man ye let yer emotions carry ye away!"

"And that is precisely why I taught ye that!" I was shaking my finger at him. "Now ye know, and ye must learn to live with circumstances that our love for one another led us to. I am sorry that yer Grandmother and aunts see me in such a bad light. I have to live with that, but they have not shunned ye. They will not allow ye to be shamed, the way they put shame on me. But I am NOT sorry that our love gave ye to me!" I paused for a moment. "I've had my say. If ye wish to join our mission, then ye are welcome, but there will be no strife between us. Nor with Guy! Do ye understand me?"

"Aye, mother, I do." Elliot was not too happy, but he didn't say anything more on the subject-chastened, like when I had given him a scolding when he was a little boy.

The rest of our party had mounted up. Mounting my horse I returned to my place with Kate and Eleanor. Robin rode in the lead, Guy and Ian behind him, then the ladies, and Archer rode with John behind us. My father's soldiers and Elliot followed behind John and Archer.

Now we had a great fellowship, if you could call it that. There was a heavy tension surrounding the group. Eleanor tried to console me.

"There's been much scandalous talk about _me _in the past, Aylaina. I wouldn't take it too hard if I were you. You've raised a fine son and he loves you dearly or he would not defend you so."

"He pretty much called me a whore, if that's what you mean by love." I grieved.

I know now why I had that dream about birthing Elliot. It seemed to have given me a mother's love for my son, but also a great pain in my heart over his disappointment in me. 'Well, that was just too damn bad!' I thought to myself. 'That's life, so suck it up, kid! Then I stopped myself, "Don't forget, Aylaina,' I told myself. 'Things are a lot different in this era.' There was a lot of misinformation regarding what the Bible said about sin and how to deal with it. One should save one's self for marriage but nowhere did it mention that people should be publicly shamed for their indiscretions. Only that one should be lead back to the, shall we say, right path. The opinions of me by my former in-laws made no difference to me, but they did to Elliot and I had to remember that.

The rest of the day was uneventful and as evening was upon us, we set up camp for the night. Two watchman every four hours would guard us from whatever highwaymen or assassins from Prince John may come our way.

_**Something Wicked This Way Comes~**_

_**Guy**_

Elliot wanted no part of me, just as I told Aylaina he wouldn't. She told me to give him time to adjust, but it didn't matter. He would return to Scotland after the Queen was safely home, anyway and we would probably never see each other again. I could not understand why it pained me to have his disdain. I never saw myself as being a father, especially not after the deeds I had committed. But he was a part of Aylaina and she loved him. The fact that he was a part of me pained me even more so. Remembering my own father and his love for me and my sister, I couldn't see myself in that way, though deep in my heart I wished it were so.

After we had supped, Ian, now my father-in-law, and I sat first watch. He was a generous man with his heart. He wanted to get to know me and so asked many questions. Some that were hard to answer. He did not judge me, but made me feel at ease, and even told me the same stories from the Bible that Aylaina had about God's forgiveness. I still had trouble believing that such a thing could be true, though I listened politely.

Changing the subject, Ian began, wistfully, "My girl. I never should have brought her back home to marry the MacLaren, but times were such that we had to ally ourselves to become a strong force against disunity." He sighed a heavy sigh. "I dinna know of her feelings for ye, lad, though I know not if that would have made a difference at the time."

"Do not blame yourself, my Lord." I replied. "My parents were killed in a fire and my sister and I were sent to live with relatives in France."

"Aye, I hayrd and am sorry for that, but if we had stayed perhaps we could have helped ye in some way."

"No," I answered, "I would not have taken your help. My pride would not allow me and that has been my failing all these years."

"More than one man has been taken dun by his pride." Ian consoled. "It has plagued me as well. But let us talk of happier matters. What of ye and my wee lass? Does she give ye much trouble?"

He had a wide grin as he asked this and I had to laugh. He, of all people would know Aylaina and her desire for adventure.

"All the time,"my smile belying my frustration. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. That is how it was when we were young and naught has changed since."

Ian laughed at this. Then he told me the stories of how she taught many of the women and children of their village how to defend themselves. Marauders would prey on the helpless whilst the men were away at war and they needed to protect themselves.

"After a time it seemed that the rabble would steer clear of our village because they heard about these giant women with fists like clubs that would kill any man that came a prowling. Aylaina's name was known far and wide as the "leader of a band of crazed warrior women!" Ian was nearly in tears with merriment over his daughters' antics.

Feeling a rush of pride as I pictured my little pixie running off the worst kind of pillager with her sling slot and bow and arrows. And to have exaggerated, almost fairytale-like stories told about her and the women of their village was enough to send me into a fit of laughter.

Time passed quickly as we talked of all manner of things. Soon Ian went to wake Elliot and I shook John's shoulder to wake him for his turn at watch. Elliot and I stood face to face as I turned to find a place to sleep.

"Your grandfather has been regaling me with stories of how your mother helped protect your village." I said quietly, trying to be cordial.

"She would do that, aye." he replied. "She taught me to use a bow and all the other lads as well. Even the girls if they wanted to layrn." Elliot smiled, remembering, then his countenance sobered.

"I have watch to keep." he said, brusquely and strode over to where John was sitting.

I found a patch of ground next to Aylaina. Trying not to disturb her sleep, I covered myself and soon drifted off.

The night passed without trouble as I awoke. Dawn was breaking but heavy rain clouds hung in the sky. We would all soon be soaked by a storm that was heading our way. No matter, we had to press on. We still had another days ride to our destination.

"There is a storm approaching." Aylaina observed as she sat up next to me.

"Yes," I replied "we must be moving soon."

Robin was waking those who were still asleep and Archer pulled out some bread from his pack for everyone to eat. Aylaina took some bread from Archer and brought it to the Queen.

'Thank you, my dear." she said, as she accepted the bread. "I suppose we must be on our way."

"Eleanor, are you alright?" Aylaina asked. "You look a bit tired."

The Queen took Aylaina's hands and said, "I am well, Aylaina. I just have a lot on my mind. Do not worry about me."

Approaching them, I said, "Your Majesty, allow me." as I handed her up on her horse, then mounted my own.

Robin and I rode point this time, in silence for a while. He soon broke the silence, turning to look at me.

"Your son looks very much like you did in your youth." he said. "I am sorry his response to you was unfavorable."

"Are you?" I asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"I _am_, Gisborne." he emphasised. He paused for a moment, then continued. "I imagine he and Archer have a lot in common." We both turned our gaze to Elliot and Archer as they rode together at the back of the line. They would be about the same age.

"Now I understand a little of what _your _father was feeling when he told us of Archer." I replied.

"Hm." Robin stopped talking and inclined his ear. "Someone is approaching." he whispered and held up his hand for everyone to halt. The two of us dismounted and quietly made our way to the sounds of voices. We realised Archer was behind us.

Up ahead was the ruins of a stone abbey so we hid among the larger stones. Sheriff George was talking to a large group of Prince John's soldiers.

"They were camped not too far from here," he was saying, "So they should be nearing us soon. When they get closer, we'll ambush them. Kill all the men and take the women captive. Prince John wants his mother and Gisborne's wife and I want the blond one."

He had a familiar sadistic way about him that made my stomach churn, as I was reminded of the callous and vicious way I had treated others in the past.

Speaking in a whisper to Archer, Robin said, "Go back and tell one of the men to take the women and hide them off the road in the forest. Bring the rest of the men here. And be quiet."

Archer nodded and Robin and I continued to watch the sheriff and the soldiers.

_**The Chain of Command~**_

_**Aylaina**_

Archer returned and gathered the men around. I overheard him say for one of them to hide us in the forest until they returned. Something was going on and I wasn't about to be left out, but I pretended to follow along with the plan.

My father chose to guard us and he led us into the forest as quietly as possible. Once there, we all found a place to sit and wait. My father watched the road in the direction Archer had gone.

"Kate," I whispered. "Distract my father for a moment. I'm going to see what's going on."

"Not without me!" Her whisper, an exclamation.

"No." I returned. "You stay with Eleanor." I put my finger to my lips. "Shh."

Since I had accepted my fate that I would have to live my life here, I discarded my 21st century boots for moccasins made out of deerskin, the kind the Native Americans wore when America was first settled. It made for stealthy travel. I wore leather britches and a linen blouse under my armor. Tying my sword to my leg, I moved away from the group. My pouch was securely belted around my waist and, yes, I still had the 9mm and my sling shot.

Off to my right I could see that creepy sheriff with the prince's soldiers and I could see Robin, Archer and Guy watching them from behind some large broken pillars.

Choosing just the right tree, I jumped up to the lowest branch without a sound and very carefully made my way up to a place where I had a good visual on the would-be ambushers.

Just as they were starting to leave, Robin came out from behind the pillar and shouted, "No need to come looking for us! We're right here."

Sheriff George yelled, "Kill them!"

Robin was too quick for the soldiers. He shot an arrow into one of them. The element of surprise was to our advantage as Archer shot arrow after arrow and John knocked men off their horses with his quarterstaff. Guy and Elliot were attacking with their swords. My father's soldiers were engaging the princes in battle. I was close enough to get off a shot with my sling and knocked a soldier in the head so that Guy could take him down. He looked my way but quickly returned to the battle at hand. I continued with a barrage of stones at the soldiers, then I heard a sound beneath me.

"Come down here, little lady." It was the sheriff. Somehow he had escaped the battle. He aimed his bow at me, but I knew it was harder to hit a target that was above you so I moved slightly and his arrow flew by hitting a branch far over my head. I was already aiming a stone at him by the time he let the arrow fly. My stone hit him right in the middle of his forehead. This angered him.

He was climbing up the tree and speaking in a persuasive way, "Now, now. You wouldn't want to get hurt would you? Just stay there and I will help you down."

"It's not help you want to give me." I sneered. "Go away before_**you **_get hurt."

"Whose gong to hurt me? You?" he asked, talking to me like I was a child.

"Maybe." I replied. "But Robin Hood is right under you."

"I'm not going to fall for that!" he exclaimed.

"And why not?" asked Robin, his bow aimed at the sheriff.

George turned to look down at Robin and I stomped on the top of the sheriff's head. He fell out of the tree with a thud.

Guy picked the sheriff up, grasping him in a choke hold.

Robin said, "Now, we know we can't kill you because Prince John would destroy all the villages but we can keep you from following us any further."

Guy shoved him up against the tree and John proceeded to tie him to it. Climbing down the tree, I jumped down on the other side just as Guy was coming around. I could tell he was not happy. His lip curled up but not in a smile. He was angry but he spoke quietly.

"Aylaina," he began. "You were supposed to stay in the forest."

Defiantly, I blurted, "I couldn't just sit around and wait to see if you would return..."

He turned his head to the side and took a deep breath. "Aylaina, you promised to follow orders and you did not! Am I going to have to tie you down when something like this happens again?"

"Ha," said I. "I'd like to see you try it!" Standing very close to me, he said, "Don't tempt me." Then he pulled me to him, tilted up my head and kissed me.

"Well, I suppose I should have acted on your orders. I apologise." and gave him my coy smile that always gets him. "I won't let it happen again." I finished. He hugged me and I rested my head on his chest. I could see Elliot watching us, but when he saw that I had caught him, he quickly strode away.

None of the soldiers were left alive. Only the sheriff and he was tied to a tree. Guy climbed on his horse and helped me up. Everyone else mounted up and we rode back to the spot where we left the others.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four~A Travers La Mer~**_

_ **Father and Son~**_

_**Guy**_

The remainder of our journey to the port went without incidence. The storm we had expected never came and we were all thankful for that. We reached a tavern just before nightfall so we decided to get something to eat and stay the night with the idea that we would be refreshed in the morning for the voyage to France.

Robin spoke to the innkeeper, "My good man, do you have lodgings and a supper for our company?"

"That is quite a large group you have. I'm not sure if I have enough rooms for all."

Aylaina stepped forward to address the man. "I. and this other woman", she inclined her head toward Kate, " are servants to this lady," she gestured to the queen, "and we could stay in one room." I saw Aylaina take the man's hand.

"Surely you would have enough room now?" she asked.

The innkeeper replied, "Yes, I believe we can work something out. Please come into the dining hall and we will serve you some of our finest stew!"

The dining hall was a large room with several long tables in rows from one wall to the other. Many people were seated, some eating, some simply drinking.

As we took our seats at one of the long tables, I said to Aylaina, "Do not borrow trouble," referring to her chat with the innkeeper. To which Robin merrily exclaimed, "She doesn't have to borrow it, Guy, She already owns it!"

Turning her gaze to Robin, Aylaina laughed back, "It seems to me that you own about as much trouble as I do, Lord Locksley!"

Robin chuckled at this. Then he called to the innkeeper, "Bring us a jug of ale and some wine, good man! We have had a long trip."

The table held our entire company and I noticed that Elliot sat at the far end with Archer across from him. They seemed to have formed a bond of sorts. Aylaina sat next to me. Kate, Robin and John sat across from us. The Queen sat next to John-who squirmed uncomfortably, even as he smiled sheepishly. Ian was seated beside Aylaina, and the soldiers across from each other.

Lord MacLeod addressed his daughter, "What did ye give that man, lass? Now there's no use denying it," Ian said as Aylaina shook her head, "I saw ye!"

Aylaina, looking a bit sheepish, replied, "I had a few gold coins. I thought it would speed up the process if he had a little incentive."

A serving woman brought out a large pot and some bowls and began ladling out the stew for each of us.

After taking a large spoonful of stew, I turned to Aylaina. "Where did you get gold coins?" I asked since we hadn't done any robbing from the rich before we left.

Aylaina, quite indignant, answered, "Conor did not leave me without provision! He thought that someday he might be killed in battle. He wanted to make sure I was provided for as he knew his family would not care for me." She lowered her head and took a deep breath, then raising her head again, she continued, addressing me, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Guy. I just thought I would use it in case of emergencies."

"And buying a gown back in Locksley was an emergency?" I retorted.

"Well, yes," Aylaina responded, her eyes laughing, "I was angry with you at the time, remember?

"I do." I said and left it at that. Conversation stopped as everyone was busy eating. Robin passed round the jug of ale to the men and the ladies all had wine.

Just as we were leaving to go to our rooms, a fight broke out among the men that were drinking. Robin glanced at me and a slight smile crossed his lips and mine as I remembered the fight in the tavern at York when we broke Archer out of jail. It wasn't funny to me at the time, but now I could recall it with humor.

Robin, John and I agreed to stand watch in the hallway where the rooms were. One can never be too careful when delivering precious cargo. Aylaina and Kate escorted the queen to their room. Before she closed the door, I kissed Aylaina goodnight and went to the room I shared with Archer and Ian. Robin would be sleeping here, too when his watch was over. John went to the room with Elliot and Ian's soldiers.

It seemed like only moments later when Robin woke me for my watch. I sat down in the chair at the head of the staircase, my arms across my chest and leaned my head back against the wall.

Hearing the sound of a door open, I inclined my head to see who it was. Elliot stepped quietly to where I was sitting and sat down on the top step, resting his back against the stair post. For a long time neither of us spoke.

Then Elliot began, "I've hayrd awful things about ye," he said in a strangled voice. "How could my mother love ye?"

How was I supposed to answer a question like that? All I could give Elliot was the truth as I saw it.

"I do not know, except that she has a forgiving heart." I breathed a heavy sigh. "She says her God forgives me if I want it."

"He is your God, too." Elliot replied, though he his tone indicated that he did not like it.

"So, she has taught you from the Bible?" I inquired.

"As did my grandfather." Elliot said, his manner easing up. He shifted his position to look more fully at me. I sensed he wanted to talk but was wrestling with his pride.

'It runs in the family.' I thought to myself. I must have loosened my body from it's tense posture because Elliot began to speak again.

"Has Robin forgiven ye?" he asked.

It pained me that Elliot knew what I had done to Marian. I replied, "Again, I do not know. We have come to an understanding and Archer being both our brother, we ...tolerate each other." My countenance was at ease now and waited for more questions.

"I have talked a lot to Archer and he felt abandoned by his father. But ye did not abandon me-because ye did not know of me-and I have a difficult time putting this all together." Elliot said, illustrating his clear confusion with having a father he did not respect.

Elliot's lips curved down at the corners as he spoke. "My mother never told me about ye. I found out when my...father's family sent her back to my grandfather. But I always had my suspicions because people would sometimes whisper when I was around." His eyes lowered when he said this.

Resting my forearms on my knees, I looked at Elliot with real empathy.

"Elliot, when my mother told me she was going to marry Malcolm Locksley, I was so angry with her. She was pregnant with his child at the time, but I have only recently found out about it. I did not like hearing that my mother had a child out of wedlock. That was before I knew about you. Knowing the way it happened with your mother and me gave me a better understanding of my mother's feelings for Malcolm Locksley,"

Sitting back straight in the chair, I went on, "As I said, I was so angrywith my mother when she told me she was going to marry Robin's father, that I ran out of my house and went to a place your mother and I shared to get away from the other kids. She was there and crying because your grandfather had set her to marry Conor MacLaren.

"I," and I had to take a deep breath to keep control of my emotions. "I loved her so much. I couldn't bear to let her go. I told her I wanted to marry her."

Stopping, for I found it hard to go on, Elliot urged me to continue. "And?"

"We said the words from the Bible that would marry us before God, but I knew it wasn't real, though I wanted it to be. "We kissed for the first time..."

"Aye, I know the rest." Elliot's demeanor had changed. He seemed more at ease.

With a sigh, he said, "My mother was always good to my father, to Conor, but I could tell they did not have,' here he paused, "passion for one another. That must have been because they both loved other people. There was a woman in the village everybody said was going to marry Conor until my mother showed up. My poor mother had to endure all their scorn until the men went off to war and she was the only one who tried to defend our village. She taught us boys to use a bow and a sling shot. Soon the other women were helping. Eventually, the pillagers came less and less. The women of our village, even the one who was supposed to marry Conor, accepted her. B-but not my grandmother and aunts. They shunned her, and belittled her in front of the vilagers." He stopped to brush back tears.

Trying to steer Elliot away from painful memories, I said, "Aylaina was always very spirited. That is what I love about her! If I had known her predicament I would have married her, but since she was taken away, I never knew what happened to her or your grandfather until she returned to Locksley. Your mother would not accept that I was completely evil. She would always tell me that God has forgiven me and that I only had to accept his forgiveness. Though I can hardly believe such a thing is possible I love her all the more for believing it herself!"

"Ye do love her, don't ye?" Elliot replied, brightening.

"Very much." I said, earnestly. "I would die for her." and as I said this, I realised I really would die for Aylaina.

"Let us hope it does not come to that." Elliot said, standing up. I stood, as well. His coutenance was no longer angry. He put his hand out. I took it in mine and we gripped tightly. Finally, WE had come to an understanding.

_**To the Ship!**_~

_**Aylaina**_

The sun had not quite risen when a knock at the door woke me. It was my father saying it was time to go. Kate was awake so she woke Eleanor.

"Is it morning already?" Eleanor asked. "I feel as though I had only just fallen asleep."

Getting dressed, I made sure I cinched my pouch with my gun in it tightly around my waist. Putting my cloak over me for it was cold, I helped Eleanor with her cloak. We opened the door to see all the men waiting in the hallway for us. Once at the bottom of the stairs the innkeeper told his groom to fetch our horses. Two pretty young women were smiling at Archer and Elliot and they followed them outside.

'What harm can a little flirtation do?' I thought. We were leaving as it was, so I wasn't too concerned.

The innkeeper informed us that our horses were ready. Father said he would have to sell them as there was no room on the ship for them. We all went outside.

Looking around, I could not spot Elliot or Archer.

"Guy," I said, the worry in my voice, "Do you see Elliot anywhere?" He looked around.

"Did he come out ahead of us?" Guy queried. Robin was approaching us as we spoke.

"He and Archer followed some young girls out just a moment ago." I replied. "But I didn't think anything of it."

Guy and Robin exchanged glances. They began searching around the building. Two men were standing off to the side. Robin engaged them in conversation. Then he came back to where I stood with the rest of our group.

"Look out there," he pointed toward the ocean. "Archer and Elliot have been taken on board that ship!" I put my hands to my mouth, my nerves on edge.

"What has happened to them?" I cried, fearing the worst.

"Those men over there said three French sailors grabbed them, accusing them of trying to jump ship and they had to get them to the captain for disciplinary action."

"No!" I yelled and ran to the water. It was icy cold but I kept running until the water was high enough for me to swim. Feeling something tugging at my waist, I looked to see what it was. Guy had a hold of me. He pulled me from the water.

"I can reach that ship," I cried. "Let me go!"

Guy, holding on to me tightly, said, "Come back, Aylaina, you can not do anything about it. We have the ship. Let us get on board quickly. Maybe we can catch up to them."

I was still wrestling in Guy's arms, but was tiring of the fight. Finally, I gave in and walked back to the shore. Soaked from head to foot, Guy retrieved a blanket and put it around me and we headed for my father's ship.

The ship was not like anything I had ever seen. Sailing, or even taking a cruise was never on the agenda back home. The only ships I had been on were Navy vessels and this bore no resemblance to American warships. The style of ship was called a Nef, Anglo- Norman in origin. She was sleek, narrow in beam and said to be very fast, having a large sail, she did not often need men to row. She had fore and aft castles and a rudder, which was the latest technology for this time period. Under the aft castle was a cabin for us and there was storage space under the deck planks for our supplies. Father had sold our horses to a merchant in the village where the tavern was. That meant we would have to buy horses once we arrived in France.

Once aboard the ship, the captain gave the order to cast off. Soon we were moving along at a fair clip. The sea air was cool and blowing in our favor. I hadn't been to the ocean since I traveled to this time period over a year ago. After about an hour, we were still far behind the ship that held Elliot and Archer. I knew they both were experienced young men but I was still afraid for them. No one had any idea as to why they were kidnapped other than to make slaves out of them. Knowing Archer, I didn't think he would remain a slave for long and would soon find a way to get free once ashore and Elliot was a battle-trained man. He could defend himself when and if they got a chance to escape. We were going to make sure we were there when that happened.

Never in my life had I been seasick, but I became aware of a light-headedness and had to sit down. Up to this point I had been standing at the bow of the ship, keeping my eye on the other vessel. Guy was helping Father's soldiers to stow the weapons in the hold. My father and Robin were beside me and could see that I was unstable. They helped me to the cabin below.

"Now, Aylaina, ye stay here and change yer clothes." My father told me. "Ye are soaking wet."

Robin said, "We will keep watch and Guy will let you know of any change of circumstance."

Too feeble to argue, I let Kate help me change clothes. She and Eleanor helped me into one of the bunks. Beginning to shiver, I pulled the blanket close about me and feel into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part Two**_

_**Chapter Five~Kidnapped!**_

_**Archer~The Artful Dodger**_

Traveling from place to place had been my existence for as long as I could remember. I never knew my parents, only that my mother had died in a fire and my father was, who knew where.

A family would take me in for a while, but only as a stable boy or to have me help with the farming. A man took me on as apprentice when I was 10 or 12, in his blacksmith shop. I had become quite good with forging steel. At 14 I took off to find a ship that needed a cabin boy. That's where I learned the art of the con.

Relieving people of their money was great sport for me and I was good at pick pocketing as well.

I took to selling goods that no one else had. I would show some of the goods, get the money and run. Leaving without delivering the rest, I would live off that booty for a while until the next con.

At twenty years old (I think I was twenty because I didn't know when my birthday was) I had quite an eye for beautiful, rich, unhappy married ladies and they fancied me as I was tall and strong and considered rather handsome.

My conning caught up with me back in England, having just returned from the Orient. I conned the wrong man whose cousin was the sheriff of York and who had a beautiful, but dissatisfied wife. The sheriff threw me in jail and while awaiting execution, the sheriff's wife would have me brought to her for some fun and frolicking.

That was when I found I had, not one, but two brothers. Robin Hood of Locksley and Sir Guy of Gisborne. Thinking I had it made, I let them break me out of jail. But as it turned out, Robin had given his fortune to the poor and became an outlaw to help them and Guy was an outlaw for trying to kill Prince John. I chose not to go with _them_ to Nottingham, but went on my own since Guy's sister, also MY sister was sheriff there. I thought I could deal with her and make some money so I could leave England for good. But it was not to be. I ended up fighting with Robin and Guy against the injustice my sister, Isabella, and Prince John waged on the people of Nottingham and the surrounding villages.

We had been on a mission to rescue Guy's wife, Aylaina, a little spitfire of a woman, from the clutches of Prince John. Aylaina's instincts had been right; the prince was up to no good. He was holding his mother, Eleanor of Aquitaine, prisoner to try to get her to give the kingship to him in absence of his brother, King Richard. Our mission was a success and now we were taking the Queen mother back to France to barter with Leopold of Austria for King Richard's release.

Aylaina and Guy had a son, but Guy only learned of him recently because Aylaina was sent away as a young girl to marry a man from another clan in Scotland. When she returned to Locksley she told Guy about Elliot. He and I met on the road to Portsmouth, the two of us had become fast friends. We both had some resentment toward our parents for being untruthful. Elliot felt that Guy had used his mother disgracefully, because the other alternative meant that she willingly gave herself to a man she was not married to. As it turned out, she had. The same was true for me as I found out from Robin and Guy that Robin's father and Guy's mother had an affair before finding out that Guy's father was still alive.

Traveling to Portsmouth, we stayed the night in a tavern near the port. We were ready to leave the tavern for the ship when I spotted two lovely young ladies smiling at Elliot and me from the doorway.

"Elliot," I said, "See those two pretties over there? Let's go talk to them."

"Ye don't have to ask me twice!" Elliot exclaimed. As we walked out the doorway, we spotted them walking round the corner of the building, Two large men grabbed us from behind and a third man socked us each on the jaw.

When I regained consciousness, I realised that we were on a ship. It was a Cog ship. A broad beamed merchant vessel. Not the fastest ship on the water but it had a hold large enough for two prisoners.

My hands were bound so I had to give Elliot a shove with my boot to wake him.

"Where the devil are we?" He asked as we both tried to sit up.

"We're on a ship. Probably kidnapped to become slaves." I replied.

Elliot said, with conviction, "I'll nay be a slave to no man." He tried to free himself from the rope tied around his wrists.

"The men who grabbed us were French." I told him. "I could hear them speaking to each other before the other man knocked us out."

"Do ye speak French?" Elliot asked.

"No," I said, "but I've heard your mother and Guy speak it to each other. I recognised it right away."

"Then they'll be taking us where we were going anyway." Elliot reasoned.

"Shh," I whispered. "Someone is' coming."

A large man came down the ladder, turned and said in French, "Parlez- vous Francais?"

"No." I replied. "English."

"My English not good." He stated. ""We take to France. Important person to have you. No try to escape, we kill you."

He went back up the ladder. Elliot and I glanced at the man then at each other.

"Who could want us in France?" queried Elliot.

I could only think of one person. My lovely half-sister, Isabella. After we had captured the castle at Nottingham, Guy wanted her sent back to France. Robin was all set to have her tried for treason, but Guy insisted that he had done enough damage to her already and wanted to show mercy by having her brought back to France. Apparently, she had come up in the world, if she was the one that had us kidnapped and I was pretty sure that she was. I told Elliot as much.

"But she does not know about me." He said. "Why take me, too.?"

"Probably just incidental, since we were together." I answered.

"Let us try to loosen these ropes." Elliot said, while he scooted to me.

With our backs to each other, we tried to loosen each other bindings, but that proved a difficult task. Finally, Elliot was able to tug on the knot of my rope and it gave a bit. Then I did the same for his. We didn't want them completely off so as not to alert our captors to our plan which was nothing, yet, except to have our binds loose.

There was a commotion topside and we could hear the sound of running feet and oars splashing in the water. We felt the ship jolt and the ride got pretty bumpy. I'd been on boats and ships before and Elliot was a strong young man so neither of us got seasick. Just jostled about as the ship was rowed faster over the water.

After several hours there was a great THUD as the ship came ashore. The two men who grabbed us back at the tavern pushed us up the ladder, then off the ship and onto a wagon that immediately took off. We were banged and bashed against the sides of the wagon as the horses that pulled it ran at a full gait. Finally, we came to a stop. The two large men once again grabbed hold of us and threw us into a large room with many rugs and some fine furniture. We were pushed to our knees in front of a lady seated on an upholstered couch. Our captors stood behind us.

"Archer," Isabella said. "Still odious as ever, I see."

"Nice to see you, too, Sis." I replied. She got up and slapped me across the face.

"That's no way to treat your brother." I said, with a smile in my voice. I wasn't going to let her get to me.

She turned her gaze to Elliot. Lifting his chin with her fingers, he shook his head from her hold, but not before she got a good look at him.

"So, Guy has his own bastard child!" She seethed.

"What makes ye say that?" Elliot asked, defiantly.

"You look so much like him as a youth, how could I not know. He_ is _my brother." Isabella replied, thoughtfully.

"I suppose Aylaina is your mother?" She asked, with scorn.

Elliot said nothing and kept his face blank.

"That's alright. You do no need to answer for I can tell that you are the right age for the time my brother was so stupidly in love with her." Isabella's continence was haughty. She knew she had the upper hand and was playing it to the fullest.

"Hey, Sis. When can we get something to eat? I asked, as though we were having a nice visit. "I'm famished."

"Shut up, dog vomit!" She exclaimed. Then to our captors she said, "Take them away!"

The two men hauled us off to a room with a heavy door, threw us in and locked the door.

_**Elliot~My Father Was an Axe Murderer**_

When I found out Conor MacLaren was not my father, I was so angry. How could my mother do such a thing! All I could think was that HE, the man who was my father, must have forced himself upon her. But, nay. She had been in love with this man and they both were very young at the time. My mother told me that was why she always taught me to be in control of my emotions. Now I knew it was because she had given way to her own emotions. Conor was a good man. He reared me as his own son, never letting on that I was not. After he was killed in the clan wars, my grandmother and aunts sent my mother back to my grandfather for they knew she had been with a man before my father, and this was a shameful thing. But they continued to care for me, when I returned from the war. I think I knew Conor was not my father all along because of the whisperings in the town and there was a lady who my father, was supposed to marry, but didn't because the families were to unite in battle and Ian MacLeod's daughter was the way for them to achieve this.

The man who WAS my father had done much evil and I was ashamed of my mother for having anything to do with him.

My grandfather, Ian and I were coming to Locksley as my grandfather knew my mother would return there to find Guy of Gisborne, the man she loved, my real father.

We met them on the road. They were traveling with the legendary Robin Hood on a quest to return the Queen mother of England back to France after she had been kidnapped by her son, John. My grandfather decided we would help them and so we journeyed with them. I was not happy about this because now my mother was married to Gisborne and I wanted nothing to do with him. I confronted him, but he was not to be goaded. He even scolded me for speaking ill of my mother, a thing I was sorry to have done. Then my mother gave me a tongue lashing so I thought it best to keep my thoughts to myself. She told me to be respectful to my elders and I always had been before so I gave in to her request.

We stayed at a tavern near the port where Grandfather's ship was moored. That night, I decided to have a wee chat with my 'father'. He was sitting watch as I stepped from my room. I was all set to really have it out with him, but something about his posture made me hesitate and rethink my words. I asked him how could my mother love such a man as he. His reply unbalanced my feelings. After we talked a while, I began to change my opinion of Guy of Gisborne, though I wasn't ready to call him father just yet.

The next morning, as we were getting ready to depart, Archer, Robin and Guy's brother whom I'd become friends with, saw some pretty young lasses making eyes at us so we ventured out to have a chat with them when we were taken captive by some foreign men and thrown on a ship headed for France.

Now we were in the parlor of Archer's half-sister, Isabella. The thought that she was my aunt never crossed my mind until she recognised me as being Guy's son. It seems I look a lot like he did as a young man. She had the large men take us to a room and lock us in.

Both Archer and I removed the ropes that bound us and walked around the room to find a way out.

"Look up there." Archer said. That's a window."

"Nay." I said. "It be too small." Neither of us could get out of it."

Moments later, there was the sound of the key in the lock. A man with a heavy accent shouted, "Get back!" before he opened the door all the way. We moved to the back of the room.

"You," he said, "come with me." Archer started but the man said, "No, not you." And he pointed at me. Archer and I exchanged glances, then the man pushed me out the door, his sword pointed at me.

I was shoved into a room and seated at a table filled with food. Soon, Isabella joined me.

"Go on." she said, gesturing with her hand, "Eat." But I just sat there. I knew how to play chess, so I wanted her to make the first move, which she did.

"You know of all your father's deeds?" She asked, and I decided to play along.

"Yes," I replied, with a look of disdain.

She then said, "He sold me to a brutal man when I was thirteen! Did you know that?"

Feigning shock, I said, "I did not!" My mother told me of all the things Guy had done, but said that he was sorry for them and was trying to make amends. I was still working these things out in my head, but I was not going to let my aunt know my true feelings. I wasn't sure of them myself.

"How does it make you feel, knowing that a man you've never met is your father? Hm? And one so evil that he even killed Robin Hood's wife, Marian?"

This information was not new to me. I knew that Robin and Guy had come to a place where they could work together and perhaps Robin HAD forgiven him. However, I did not let Isabella know this.

"Shut it!" I yelled. "I hate him. He's not my father!"

"Calm down." she said. "Here, have some wine." She poured some for herself and drank from the goblet. "Mm. See, have some."

Pouring wine into my own goblet, I drank for my throat was parched. Picking up a loaf of bread, I tore it in half and began eating. I thought I might as well keep my strength up.

"I know that you were traveling with my brother and Robin Hood to bring Queen Eleanor home, but Prince John has asked me to help him get his mother back." Isabella was using a conversational tone as she told me all she knew.

"You could help me in this endeavor, if..."

"I interrupted her by saying, "What about my mother. She is with them."

"Yes, yes, as is your grandfather. They will not be harmed." She replied. "I just want Guy, Robin and the Queen and everyone else can go unharmed."

"I could care less for Robin and the Queen. And Guy can go to the devil for all I care." I knew she had some scheme planned for the three of them, but I had to find out what it was and try to get the information to Archer. "How will ye get just the three of them?" I asked.

She drew closer to me. "You will lure them away from the rest of the group and I will have Prince John's men waiting on the sidelines to capture them before anyone knows they are missing."

Getting back to talk to Archer was not going to happen. Isabella did not want me to have any more contact with him. I think that perhaps he was to have the same fate as Robin and Guy, though I wasn't sure. Eventually, I was locked in a different room to await the time of 'betrayal' that Isabella had planned.

_**Aylaina~Dreams and Visions**_

It was a beautiful sunny day and I was walking home through the forest when I sensed somebody following me. Stepping off the road, I peeaked out from a hedgerow and saw Guy walking some distance behind me. "I wonder what he is up to", I thought as I climbed up the nearest tee. 'He has been following me every day now.' Just at the right moment, I jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of him. 'I must be dreaming,' I thought, 'I don't know this boy,' but it felt like I'd known him all my life. Someone far away was speaking to me.

"Aylaina." It was my dad. He was peering intently at me, but he looked strange. I tried to raise my hand to touch his face, but found I had no strength. He took my hand and said, 'Now, lass. Do not tax yerself. Ye need rest."

"Where's William and Aiden?" I asked. "And Brandon? Why aren't they here?" If I was ill, my brothers would be here. We were very close.

"Who do you speak of, Aylaina?" My father asked, puzzled. "Ah, it must be the fever." He was speaking to someone. "She is delirious." He stood up and put my hand into that of a strange man's hand. No, wait. I know him. I looked around where I lay. It was my house in Scotland! And Guy has found me!

"Guy," I said, weakly. "Ye have found me and come to take me away?" He peered down at me with a look of pain, then turned to my father. Father tipped his head and Guy spoke

"Yes, Aylaina, I've come for you." Tears started falling from my eyes and Guy lifted me from the bed and held me. Soon everything went dark.

It was so hot. I tried to push the covers off me and realised I was sitting in a classroom. The professor was writing an equation on the board. Trying hard to see what he was writing, i fell to the floor. I thought the whole class would think I was crazy or had fallen asleep, but I felt strong arms lifting me and I tried to push them away.

"Let me go!" I shouted, but someone was restraining me. I called out to the ladies standing in the room, "Help me!" They came over to me saying, "Everything is fine, Aylaina. Let Guy help you back into bed.

"Who? What's happening?" I was confused. Then I saw Guy's face as he lifted me to the bed. I smiled and fell back into another deep sleep.

My eyes opened and I was aware of people standing and sitting nearby. I must have slept for days! Thoughts were flooding my mind. It seemed that everything my ancestor lived through was now in my memory. I could recall ALL the events of Aylaina's life. I could see my father, Aylaina's father just as he was when she was growing up, but it was my memory.

I remembered the sadness of losing my mother _and_ Aylaina's mother. I lived each moment of her life in that feverish sleep that held me down for so long. All the childhood memories of my days spent with Guy were as real to me as my memories of my brothers and my college days. I was two people in one, our personalities joining together to make one.

Sitting up in bed, I called to the two women in the room.

"What does a girl have to do to get a drink of water around here?'

Kate ran to my bedside as Eleanor was getting the water.

"How are you feeling, Aylaina?" Kate asked, touching my forehead.

"Like i've been run over by a truck!" I exclaimed. Eleanor handed me the goblet filled with water. Neither seemed to hear my 'truck' reference.

"Drink slowly." Eleanor said. "You've had a terrible fever and could eat nor drink anything for the last two days."

Sipping the water, the taste which was familiar and awful at the same time, I said to Kate, "Please help me out of this bed. I feel the need to stand or walk or do something. My back aches from lying down too long."

"Just try sitting, first." Kate replied. As I began to sit up, my father walked into the cabin.

He rushed over to my side and sat down. Putting his arms around me, he exclaimed, "Oh, my wee lass! I thought ye would never come out of that fever! Are ye alright?"

"Yes, Father, I am well." and throwing my arms about his neck I began to cry with joy. This was my father! I really knew this man as my father!

Then Father said, "Don't try to do too much, Aylaina. I will go fetch Guy."

I wanted to stand up, but became quite dizzy, so I remained sitting on the edge of the bed. Kate took out a hairbrush and began brushing my hair. It must have been a matted mess, for I felt my head being tugged and pulled all the while she was brushing.

As Guy approached, everyone left the room. For some reason I felt shy at the sight of him. It must've been my 12th century memories because _that _Aylaina had not seen him for twenty years. Since her memories were now mine and, I suppose mine were hers, she was trying to get used the Idea that Guy was her, my husband. Wow! This was going to take a little getting used to.

Guy sat beside me on the bed and took my hand. "The fever has passed." He said touching my cheek. "I was concerned that you may not come out of it," His expression was loving and tender and I believe I must have blushed because he asked if I was sure that I was feeling better.

"I am, yes." I stammered, feeling like a school girl sitting with the boy she had a crush on and he had no clue. 'Come on, Aylaina, this is your husband.' I told myself. 'don't be so silly.' It was as though I was having a conversation with another person. I could almost hear a voice say 'He's_ your_ husband!' Shaking off this silliness, I turned to Guy and put my hand on his cheek.

"My love, I am well now." I said, softly. Then I kissed him. He drew me close to him and all my shyness fell away. Things would be getting back to normal soon. Then I remembered where we were and why.

Pulling back from Guy, I inquired. 'What news of the ship that Elliot and Archer are on?"

"It must have made shore by now." Guy answered. "Do not worry, Aylaina. We are not far behind them. We will reach shore soon."

"Help me to stand." I ordered. "i must be fit before we reach land!"

_**Elliot~Schemes**_

I was summoned to the large parlor where Isabella awaited me.

"Their ship has arrived." Isabella informed me. "You'll be taken back to the port to tell Robin and Guy that Archer has been abducted." She was right giddy at the prospect of having her brother and Robin captured, so I continued to play along.

"What do ye wish me to do?" I asked, as though I was excited.

"You must find a way to get Robin and Guy separated from the rest of your party." She explained. "Some of my men will capture them quietly, while no one is looking. Then get the queen away from the group and she will be captured as well."

At this point, Isabella stood with her hands on her hips and smiled a very satisfied smile.

"Prince John can have his mother," she seethed, "but Guy and Robin will be mine to do with as I please!"

Several of Prince John's men escorted me back to the port. Lagging aways behind, they sent me forward to set the trap for Guy and Robin. As I made my way to where my party was gathered, my grandfather ran toward me, having seen me first.

As we embraced, Grandfather cried, "Where ha' ye been, Laddy?" But I gave him no chance for more questions.

"Grandfather," I whispered, as we held the embrace. "Guy's and Archer's sister has set a trap for Robin and Guy as well as the queen. I am to lure them away so that Prince John's men can take the queen, and Isabella can capture Guy and Robin."

"I'll let them know." Grandfather replied, "while ye go to yer mother. She will protect the queen. My men and John can follow Robin and Guy."

As I headed for my mother, I saw Grandfather speaking to Robin and Guy.

Mother looked pale and somewhat weak. I wondered what happened to her, but there was no time for questions. I finished telling her of the trap just as Guy and Robin walked toward me.

"Go do what ye have to do, Elliot. They'll know what they should do." My mother said, anxiously.

As they approached me I saw John and my grandfather head into the woods to my left and his soldiers to my right. Aha! They were going to flank the prince's men.

Speaking loudly, I exclaimed, "Isabella has abducted Archer," Robin and Guy stood on either side of me as I spoke. "Come," I said. "I will show ye where. I only managed to escape when the guards were sleeping."

The three of us headed into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six~The Thrill of the Hunt**_

_**Robin Hood of Locksley**_

Taking the queen mother back to France would be no easy task, but I knew we were up for it. After all, we'd been in more difficult situations than this one before and always managed to come out the better for it!

We had a great fellowship of hardy warriors in our group. Ian of the clan MacLeod had joined us on the road to Plymouth. Aylaina's father was a legend according to John, who had heard stories of his triumphs over the years and he had several of his soldiers with him. John, Guy and Archer along with Kate and Aylaina traveled with us. I wasn't too concerned about having women in our troop, especially these two. Both Kate and Aylaina knew how to handle themselves in battle.

Now we were aboard Lord MacLeod's Nef ship headed for France. Archer and Elliot were taken captive by some slavers, or so we thought. Their captors were French so we assumed they were taking them to France. Their ship had a head start and we tried to catch up, but made shore about two hours after they had.

Standing on the shore, I pointed out to Guy that Elliot was coming out of the woods. His grandfather greeted him first. Ian approached Guy and me.

Quietly, he said to Guy, "Yer sister has Archer captive and she wants to capture ye and Robin and give the queen back to Prince John. Elliot is to lead the two of ye into an ambush and then lure the queen away, too."

"Well." I said, with a grin, "Let's give them what they want!" I had a plan and after hashing it out with the gang, I motioned to Guy to follow me. We walked into the woods with John and Ian flanking our left side. Ian instructed his soldiers to flank our right. Elliot followed a safe distance behind us.

We didn't have far to go before Prince John's soldiers surrounded us.

"Stand where you are!" They ordered us. Gisborne and I stood back to back, facing the soldiers.

"Come with us quietly and no one gets killed." One of the soldiers pointed his sword at us. At that very moment, our men surrounded the prince's.

Ian commanded, "Drop yer weapons, and aye, no one will be killed!" But the prince's soldiers were not to be outwitted. They turned, and with unsheathed weapons, began to fight with our team.

Guy already had his sword out as did I and we began to fend off the opposition. John was striking away with his quarterstaff and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elliot hard-pressed to ward off an attacker. I felled my opponent and turned to take on another one and that's when I saw Kate, Aylaina and the queen. Aylaina climbed up into a tree and Kate was , what? Actually helping the queen up the tree as Aylaina steadied her from above! I shook my head, grinning. Kate joined us in battle as Aylaina covered her from the tree with her slingshot.

From all sides the battle was in full swing. I took down a soldier and Guy slashed at another. Ian's men were striking hard as we gained the upper hand. One of Ian's men went down and Ian rushed to kill the attacker. Soon, no one was left standing except Elliot, Ian, Kate, Guy and me.

Out of breath, I dropped to the ground. Kate rushed to my side. John went over to the tree to help the queen and Aylaina get down. Elliot's arm was bleeding and Guy was helping him to sit.

"Is anyone else injured?" I called.

"Nay." said Ian, " but my soldiers are dead." He knelt beside them, his head bent in prayer, I supposed.

"John." I ordered, "you and Elliot get those soldiers uniforms." I looked to Elliot.

"Are you able?" I asked.

"Aye." said he. Guy was wrapping his arm with a torn cloth from a dead man's shirt.

John dragged two dead soldiers into the woods and Elliot followed. They came back dressed like Prince John's men. I gathered everyone around.

Turning to Kate, I said, "You and Aylaina will follow us to Isabella's house and make sure the queen is safe. Kate nodded.

"When we get there, you stay hidden!" I exclaimed. "You got that?" I turned my gaze to Aylaina.

"No heroics." I said to her.

"Aye, aye." she said, touching her hand to her forehead in an unusual gesture. "I'll behave myself."

The soldiers horses were nearby. We mounted up.

"Let's go."

Elliot led the way to Isabella's. Reaching the house, we dismounted and I motioned Kate and Aylaina to a hiding place behind a hedgerow. Elliot and John pointed spears at Guy and me as we made our way inside.

Isabella was seated on a long couch and as we entered she rose.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, as she came toward us. She ran her fingers under my chin.

"Robin, don't you want to try to woo me again?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Crossing my arms, I looked down and chuckled. "No," I said, "I think the time for that is long past."

Isabella then turned to Guy. "You!" she raged. "and that little toad, Archer! It sickens me to even think that you two are my brothers!" She spat in his face, but Guy just wiped it off without a word.

"Go get Archer!" she ordered her 'soldier', Elliot. Then to John, the other 'soldier, she said "Make them kneel." John shoved us to the floor as we waited for Elliot to return with Archer.

When Elliot came out with Archer, he pushed Archer toward us but stood behind Isabella.

Nodding in Elliot's direction, we all stood and Elliot tied Isabella's hands behind her before she knew what was happening. I took a cloth and gagged her with it. To John and Elliot I said, "Go restrain any guards she may have."

Isabella was struggling as Guy lifted her over his shoulder to take her to the room Archer just vacated.

Rubbing my hands together I turned to Archer, smiling. "Well done!" I laughed, and patted him on the shoulder. Ian came in and we went off in search of stray guards.

_**Guy~A Brother and Sister and Treachury**_

Isabella was still struggling as I sat her in a chair. I knelt beside her.

"I know I have wronged you," I began, "and that is why I had you returned to France. Robin wanted to have you tried for treason and you would surely have been hanged."

She watched me, suspiciously.

"I didn't want that to happen. " I explained, gently. "You had suffered enough."

Isabella kept watching me to see if this was some kind of trick, I think, because her eyes narrowed as I spoke. Gently, I caressed her hair.

"Back at the castle I told you there was little of our mother's goodness left in either if us, but I was wrong. I think there is more good in you than you know as I have found some in myself. Won't you come with us and join our quest?" I asked, softly. Her countenance was softening so I continued.

"Someday I may have to pay for my crimes, I know. But for now I fight with Robin. That, and Aylaina, gives me a purpose in life. Now I find I have a son. He is your nephew. Does that not make a difference to you?"

As she lowered her eyes, I could see Isabella beginning to cry.

Lifting her face, I wiped the tears from her eyes. "You loved me once, dear sister and I loved you. Can we not try to get that back?"

She jerked her head from my hand. Apparently Isabella did not trust me yet. Getting up, I told her I would return soon.

Outside the door Aylaina awaited me.

"Well," she asked, How did it go?"

"Taking a deep breath, I replied, "She's not ready to trust us, or maybe she doesn't want to come with us. I expect she thinks Prince John will get her out of this somehow."

"Then let me talk to her, Guy." Aylaina entreated

"Go." I said. "See what you can do."

_**Aylaina~Oh, To Have a Sister!**_

It was my hope that Isabella would receive me well, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking as I walked toward her. Removing the gag from her mouth, I said. "Now we can talk"

"You held a dagger to my throat! You would have killed me!" Isabella retorted.

"I was being held prisoner in your dungeon if you recall. I had to defend myself and my friends." I went on to say. "Remember I told you that you could switch sides, but you refused, even threatened to kill me."

Much of the former Aylaina's memories about Isabella were fresh in my mind now. This time I could speak to her in truth.

"Isabella. I remember like it was yesterday, the days we spent together when your mother had errands to run. It was a pleasure for me to sit with you and tell you stories. You even told stories to me. Do you not remember?"

She leaned back in the chair without saying a word so I continued.

"You really were like a sister to me, Isabella. I had no women in my family and i was lonely for female companionship. You and your mother were the best thing that could have happened to me at the time."

"You were only interested in Guy. That is why you came to our house." Isabella lamented.

"That's not true." I replied. "I came to visit your mother long before I knew Guy. Anyway, he ignored everyone, even me back then. I thought he was a lump."

At this, Isabella laughed. "He was pretty grumpy, then, wasn't he?"

"Not much has changed." I said, conspiratorially. But I was smiling. "I can still make him laugh, though."

Isabella's mood changed. She seemed reflective as she asked, "What will happen to me now?"

"Well", I began, "you could join my hand on her shoulder I went on. "I know it isn't a glamorous life but..."

She jerked away from my touch.

"Go away, Aylaina!" She exclaimed, sadly.

I walked out of the room and Robin was standing there.

"She's a tough nut to crack." I said. Robin looked at me quizzically.

"That's an interesting way to put it, but I understand." He replied, and went into the room.

_**Robin~Prince Charming**_

We rounded up all of Isabella's guards and locked them inside a room. I went to see how things were progressing and Aylaina spoke one of her odd phrases but I got the gist of it.

So now it was down to me to have a little chat with Isabella. I took up the only other chair in the room and straddled it in front of her. With my chin resting on my arms across the back of the chair, I sighed.

"Isabella, do you want to die?" I asked her.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do not wish to die!" She professed.

"Give up this alliance with Prince John." I entreated. "Richard is king and nothing is going to change that. Queen Eleanor will be parlaying with Leopold for his release soon and he will be back on the throne."

"You made me think we could have something together." Isabella sorrowfully exclaimed.

"Isabella," I began. "I am sorry if I gave you that impression, but I could love no one the way I loved Marian."

"Kate!" She spat.

"Kate knows and understands." I said. "I care for her but my life, the role I play, I could never have the things that other people have, a wife, a family."

Seeing her resolve begin to waver, I resumed. "I can't say what the future will bring, but if you join us, you may even be pardoned by the queen." Smiling. I said. "And I know she has considerable pull with King Richard."

Getting up from the chair, I walked behind Isabella and untied her binds.

"I'm going to free you from these ropes, Isabella. Your guards have all been captured, so now you have a choice to make. Return with us to Nottingham after we deliver the queen or be imprisoned by her guards when we reach Aquitaine." I walked to the door. "Knock on the door when you are ready to give your answer."

Locking the door behind me, I turned to see Guy and Aylaina waiting anxiously for my report.

Shaking my head, I said, "I don't know what her answer will be. Isabella is a stubborn woman."

Guy sighed, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. I knew he felt guilt over Isabella's behavior, but It was not down to me to give him solace. I would leave THAT to Aylaina. I left them still standing by the door to find out what the others were doing.

When I found them, John, Archer and Elliot were seated at a large table with Kate and the queen. Each of them chewing on whatever had been laid out on the table. Taking a seat, I picked up a loaf of bread and bit into it. I was ravenous so I eat anything I could get my hands on.

John said, pointing at the food. "This, I like!" We all agreed. Aylaina and Guy joined us and sat down at the table. Ian was returning from a final search of the house. They all began eating.

Taking a goblet of wine, Aylaina asked, "Do you think Isabella will come with us?"

"It's that or be hanged for treason." I replied.

"Then how do you know we can trust her if she comes back with us?" Aylaina continued. "Will she not try to get back into the good graces of the prince?"

Shrugging, I said, "That's possible, but maybe she will tire of being used by the prince. Or," An Idea was forming in my head. "maybe we can convince her to be a part of our group and spy on the prince by pretending she is still on his side."

"And just how will we do that?" Guy queried.

Grinning, I was about to explain when we heard a loud knock coming from the door where Isabella was held. Guy went to the door.

"Isabella, have you made up your mind?" he called. There came a muffled reply. Guy motioned to me and as I approached he unlocked the door and handed me the key. Guy stepped inside and I locked the door behind him. Putting my ear to the door, I listened.

Aylaina asked what was going on. I shushed her so I could hear the conversation behind the door. She stood beside me.

Isabella asked Guy if he truly was sorry for what he had done to her. Guy said he was. Soon, I heard the sound of deep sobs from Isabella. She said she wanted to return with us. There was another knock on the door and putting the key in the lock, I opened the door. Guy motioned for both me and Aylaina to enter.

Isabella rushed to Aylaina and Aylaina stiffened, not sure what she might do, but Isabella threw her arms around Aylaina's neck and cried. "I do want you to be my sister. I am sorry for what I did to you. I miss those days when everything seemed so simple."

Aylaina hugged her back and said, "So do I."

Turning back to Guy and me, Isabella said, "I can't live in the forest as you do. I'm just not cut out for it. I don't know what to do. I want to prove I am loyal to you, but..."

I took a deep breath. "I have a plan." Guy and Aylaina exchanged glances. They looked uncertain.

"We will take the queen back to Aquitane and then return to Nottingham, where..."

"Robin," Guy began, suspiciously. "What are you thinking?"

"Well if you just listen, Gisborne," I returned, "I'll tell you.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Best Laid Plans...~**_

_**Guy**_

Robin always had a plan, but this one was a bit far-fetched, even for Robin.

After returning the queen to Aquitaine, Robin and I would return to Nottingham as Isabella's prisoners, assuming that might assuage the princes disappointment over his mother being rescued. Isabella would tell him that Ian and Elliot and Ian's soldiers ambushed her and returned the queen to her home. Isabella's forces were able to capture Robin and me before we could join up with Ian and Elliot and without the rest of our group knowing what had happened. That meant that once again we would have to come up with a plan to be rescued from Prince John and the sheriff.

This time, it wasn't a matter of not trusting Robin. More like I wasn't sure if the others could pull it off.

John, holding his ever present quarterstaff said, impatiently, "Gisborne, we know what we're doing. How many times have we rescued someone from_ your_ clutches?" His face was open and honest. There was no malicious intent, but I was annoyed.

Rolling my eyes i turned to Robin and asked, "Do you think Prince John will accept Isabella back into the castle? How do we know he won't just have her hanged along with the rest of us?"

Before Robin could answer, Aylaina entered the conversation.

"I will be a prisoner, too. The prince wants me," she blushed, "so If I am among the captured he will be mollified, maybe even give Isabella back her job as sheriff."

'No!" I exclaimed, grasping Aylaina's arms, "It's too dangerous. I won't let you do it!"

Kate stepped up to us, saying, "I will go, too. The sheriff wants me and that will sweeten the pot."

Turning to Robin, I said, "We can't let them do this. We aren't even sure _we _can escape!"

"Guy," Aylaina entreated. "It will ensure Isabella's status at the castle. We need her there and delivering you two without the queen may not have the desired result."

Robin appeared to be thinking this idea through. "Our company are strong." he said. "We have two more able-bodied men to help in the escape. I think we might be able to pull this one off.

Aylaina turned to me. "My father won't let anything happen to me and neither will our son, Guy. We have to try it."

I could no longer argue the point because even Ian agreed that we should do this thing. Aylaina was precious to him and if he could go along with this plan, then so could I.

The plan was set in motion. John took all of Isabella's guards, blindfolded and with no armor or weapons, deep into the forest. The cart that was used to transport Eliot and Archer now was used to take the guards away. That mission would take several hours so we made ready for the trip to Aquitaine. When John returned, we would take the queen home and Aylaina and Kate would wait here with Eliot, Archer and Ian until we returned.

John arrived at sunset. He said the guards would have a devil of a time figuring out how to get untied and would not even know which direction to travel until the sun came up the next morning.

So, Robin, John and I set out for Aquitaine. The queen rode with John. Seems she had a fondness for him as she continually referred to him as 'Big Bear'! We all found that very amusing though John was rather put out of sorts.

It took several days to reach the fortress, but we made it there without further incident. Robin dismounted and helped the queen down from John's horse. Once again she kissed both his cheeks and held his face in her hands.

"Robin, dear friend. She said, fondly. "How can I ever repay you for all you've done for me?"

'There's no need for repayment, your Majesty. Getting you safely home is payment enough for me." Robin replied, in that damnable humble way of his.

The queen then turned to John and gave him a kiss, full on the mouth. "Thank_ you,_ Big Bear as well. It was a pleasure to see you again!"

John lowered his head and cleared his throat. "Your Majesty," he mumbled and turned to mount his horse.

Her gaze, then rested on me. I lowered my head in abject humility, but she took my chin in her hand and raised my head. Looking me square in the face the queen said, "Guy, you are everything Aylaina said about you and perhaps more. I know of your prior, shall we say, indiscretions, but it seems that God truly is forgiving for you are a changed man. You take good care of Aylaina. She's a lovely girl. I have grown to love her as a daughter."

"I will." I replied, my voice, a deep whisper.

"Now," said she, "I know you are all anxious to get home so come in for a quick meal and then you may be on your way."

It was quite obvious that this last statement was an order so we all entered the fortress. John had to climb down from his horse, rather reluctantly it seemed, and followed us in.

After a meal of roast beef, bread and cheese and the finest ale, we said our farewells and were on our way back to Isabella's house.

John, Robin and I rode abreast of each other. Robin turning in his saddle, said to John, "Tell me, John. What was that the queen whispered in your ear at supper just now?"

John said, in a voice that definitely sounded irritated, "Robin, leave it be!" With that, he gave his horse's flanks a kick and rode on ahead of us.

Robin laughed outright and I just smiled. We talked for awhile about the mission we had to prepare for once we reached Nottingham and then silence overtook us as we all dwelt on our own thoughts.

My mind was on Aylaina and how I could keep her safe during this whole "being captured by Isabella' scheme. Then out of nowhere a picture of Marian came into my mind. Possibly because of when she lived in the castle and the many times I sheltered her from Vasy's wrath, until the last time. I hadn't thought about it, or rather pushed out the thoughts about her and what I'd done to her, for quite some time, but now I could not stop the awful memories. Robin was riding next to me and I knew he must think about her everyday. How could I even begin to tell him of my remorse, or apologise for such a heinous act? The words would fall flat and seem shallow compared to the depth of his pain.

Gazing at him now, I could tell he was thinking of her. His face set in hard lines, trying to keep the pain from showing through. How ironic was it that we were thinking of Marian, but in different ways, at the same time.

"Robin." I began to say. He turned to look at me and he must have seen something in_ my_ face for he said, "I know, Gisborne. We need not speak of it."

I followed the road ahead with my eyes and once again we rode in silence

It did not take us long to reach the house for we rode long into the night before stopping for sleep. It was mid day when we arrived. The sun was high in the sky and the air was thick and warm. The rest of our company heard us approaching . They came out of the house to greet us.

Robin and Kate embraced as I took Aylaina into my arms and softly kissed her warm lips. She flung her arms around my neck and did not let go, even after our kiss ended. I held her close, then lifted her in my arms and carried her into the house. I loved to carry her this way. She was so small and seemed so vulnerable, though I knew she wasn't, at the very least, not often. It pleased me to have her in my arms.

The others had come into the house after us and Robin, John and I told them of our journey to and from the fortress.

We gathered up our belongings and made ready to go back to the ship. Mounting the horses that Isabella's guards no longer had need for, we headed to the port. Once there, we gave the horses to some weary travelers disembarking from a docked vessel. Archer had gone ahead of us with a message from Ian to the captain of his ship to prepare it for our departure. As soon as we boarded the captain set sail. We were on our way back to England where, who knows what, awaited us.

The sea air was refreshing and Aylaina and I stood at the bow. Aylaina was enjoying the spray of the ocean every time the bow dipped and rose over the waves. We were sitting on a barrel, Aylaina with her back against my chest.

Have you been on a ship before?" I asked her, for there were many things I did not know about her.

"Oh yes!" She replied. "Many times." Then for some reason she stiffened, but only for a moment.

"Have you?" She asked, turning her head to look up at me.

"Yes, " I returned, "When Isabella and I left England and then when I came back."

"O-Oh yes, of course." Aylaina's reply had sympathy in it, so I told her it was alright. The past was the past and I was reconciled to those early days. But the events of the past few years still weighed heavy on me. I didn't tell her this for she would be upset that she may have caused me sorrow.

Later on, I spent some time with Elliot and also with Ian. Elliot and I were forming some kind of acquaintance if not a father-son relationship. It was better than the bitterness that he had when we first met. Ian and I got along quite well, but then he was a good man and everybody liked him. Even Isabella warmed up to him. She said Aylaina was lucky to have a father like him. She didn't remember him as she was so young when they went back to Scotland.

After some days had passed, we made land on the shore of Portsmouth. Aylaina told Elliot not to go chasing after any girls this time and he and Archer both agreed that that would not happen again. Ian went to the livery where he bought horses from the same man he sold ours to before we sailed to France.

It was early morning so we set off for Locksley as soon as we were stocked up with provisions.

Everything was quiet when we entered the camp. The sun was setting and the sky was a splash of purple, orange and red hues. Much was at the cooking pit and he jumped up immediately upon our arrival.

"You're back! he cried, as he raced to Robin to give him a brotherly hug. "I wasn't sure if you had gotten killed or something. The sheriff has been in a foul mood. Terrorising the villagers on Prince John's orders!"

"Yes, well, we left him in a bind," Robin grinned as he said this. "after he tried to ambush us. It's no wonder he was angry." His mood changed. "I'm just sorry he took it out on innocent people."

"Well," said Much, 'we made sure everyone was provided for. We hijacked the tax collector as he was leaving. Sent him off down the road tied to his horse and blindfolded."

"Good for you!" Robin exclaimed patting Much on the shoulder.

"You're in luck." Much was saying as he strode toward the larder. "We actually saw some deer grazing over that hill," He pointed west, "and Tuck took one down. So it's roast deer meat tonight!" He grinned broadly.

Tuck, Wat and David were entering the camp as I helped Aylaina down from her horse. I knew I didn't have to, but she liked it when I did things like that. She would say, "Chivalry is not dead!" and hug my neck.

Ian, Elliot and Isabella were the last to enter the camp and dismount.

Much, with a look of disdain on his face exclaimed, "What's_ she _doing here?" referring to Isabella.

He was walking toward Isabella as he spoke but Robin stopped him. "Isabella is with us now, Much." He put his arm across Much's shoulders and steered him back to the cooking pit.

Aylaina took her father and Elliot by the arm and said. "This is my father. Ian and my son, Elliot." The newcomers were greeted warmly, except for Isabella. I took her hand and led her to the group. Much was very displeased.

We all sat down around the fire as Robin explained the plan to the rest of the group. Much was not satisfied. He looked to Kate, as he knew full well that she certainly would not go along with this idea, but Kate was willing to risk it.

"I", she paused for a moment. "think we can trust her, Much. If we can get her back into the princes' good favor, we'll have a spy in the castle."

"Oh," Much began , "like M..." His voice trailed off for he was heading into a touchy subject.

"Yea." said Robin, "Aylaina, Guy, Kate and I will be 'held prisoners' by Isabella's guards, Ian, Elliot, and..."

Much broke in. "I will go too, Robin!" The ever faithful friend exclaimed. "I will not let you go without me!"

"Alright, Much. You can go, but I want John there as well."

"Aye, Robin." John asserted. I will be there."

Robin continued. "We have the princes' guards uniforms so you will not have any trouble taking us in. We go at sun-up."

It was agreed that we would all rise early and head for the castle so everyone turned in after an exceptionally good supper. Aylaina took my hand and guided me out of the camp toward our tree.

"We should have one last night alone," she said, "before we are to be made prisoners." I did not resist and chased her all the way there. Catching her sleeve on a bush, she tumbled to the ground and I put out my hand to help her up but she kicked my foot and I lost my balance. I landed on the ground beside her. Aylaina rose up on her elbow and flung her other arm around me and kissed me. I took hold of her waist and rolled her over me to have the, uh, upper hand.

"My love," Ma Cherie. I spoke softly to her in French as I caressed her cheek. "Thou art not to be resisted. Thou art my love and more beautiful than ever, with that lovely moonlight shining on thy hair."

"Pray, save thy words for we hast not the time, though thee knowest I am captivated by the very sound of thy voice." The love in her eyes was more than any man deserved, especially me, but I accepted it gratefully. We made our way into the hollow of the tree. And in 'our' tree-our refuge and dwelling place-Aylaina and I shared our love with each other as husband and wife.

Robin was the only one up when we returned. He gave us a look of feigned disdain. "At least brush the leaves off each other!" He exclaimed, then grinned as he turned to wake the others up. I was pulling leaves out of Aylaina's hair as I had done so many times when we were young, while all the others were waking and preparing for this next mission.

Ian and Elliot donned guards uniforms, as did Much and John. Isabella was dressed in one of her finest gowns. Tuck and the men who were not going, tied us up. We had to walk to Nottingham in this way so as to make it look authentic in case anyone happened to be on the road.

Arriving at the castle gates, Isabella ordered the guards to let her in. The gates were lifted and our 'guards' pushed us through. The sheriff was coming down the steps of the castle keep as we made our way in.

"I don't see the prince's mother, Lady Gisborne." he said, chiding her for her failure. Prince John was descending the steps as the sheriff finished his sentence.

"Isabella." He whined. "You did not bring me my mother." He clutched her arm tightly. Isabella kept her head and replied, "But my prince, look at what I _have_ brought you!"

He cast his eyes upon, first Robin, then me. When he saw Aylaina, he quickly pulled her away from my side.

"Oh, Lady Isabella. Maybe you_ have_ redeemed yourself with the gifts you brought me! Guards!" He called to Much and John. "Take the rest of the prisoners to the dungeon!" He motioned to Ian and Elliot to follow him. I was relieved! "You're coming with me, my lovely."

Sheriff George ran to the prince's side. "You said I could have the blond." he complained.

"And so you shall. But not just yet. She's coming with me, too." He grasped Kate by the arm. "Come along, Isabella." Prince John took both Aylaina and Kate to the Great Hall with Isabella close behind.

Our 'guards' and one of the castle guards took us away. Once in the corridor to the dungeon, John and Much apprehended the guard. John knocked him out with a single punch and Much took his keys.

Robin said, quietly, referring to the guard, "Tie him up and gag him. Put him in the other cell way at the back. Then come back late tonight. That's when we'll escape."

"Robin," I said,. "What about Aylaina?"

"Right." He said. "I'm getting to that." Turning back to John and Much he said, "Go find out what the prince is going to do with Kate and Aylaina. Then let us know. As guards, you two will have to get them out. Maybe Ian and Elliot will be sent to guard them and the four of you can free them."

While we waited for John and Much to come back, Robin paced the floor in deep thought. I was content to lie on the stone bench, with my own thoughts. I had no idea how this would all turn out, but if we could get Isabella back into the castle, and provided that we could trust her, our gang would be able to obtain all the information on the prince's and the sheriff's actions.

Robin began to think out loud. "We've got to time this just right. We don't want Prince John to suspect Isabella, or all is lost."

"If Aylaina or Kate were to get into a skirmish with Isabella," I stated, "then there will be no suspicion as to Isabella's loyalty and we could get away when Isabella is bested."

"Provided the rest of us can stop the castle guards attack." Robin sounded unsure.

Furrowing my brows, I questioned, "Do you have doubts about our success?"

"I don't know." he said, shaking his head. "I just have this feeling."

"Robin," I encouraged. "We have four capable men, as you pointed out before, in guards' uniforms. We should pull this off quite easily."

Robin's gaze fell on me, sitting up on the bench. "Look who's being optimistic." He said with a grin.

"What." I said, more as a statement. "Can't I see the bright side once in a while?"

He sat on the bench and leaned against the wall. "Well, Guy. You're not known for it, you know."

"Hmf." I was a bit irritated, but Robin was right. I usually fell to the negative side of things.

"I have confidence in our team." I said, defending my position. 'John and Much have been at this a long time (i should know) and Ian is a great warrior. Now that I've seen Elliot in action, I believe he's got what it takes to make a good soldier."

"Hm, Elliot." Robin returned. "He is quite skilled and now that we have him and Archer, too, we could be unstoppable!"

"That's right!" I exclaimed. We were pumping each other up, getting ready for what lie ahead for we did not know what the outcome would be, but we were determined to be victorious!

Eventually, John and Much returned with information about the ladies. Apparently Prince John was making them cater to his every whim by having them do inane things, such as fetch his robe or pour his wine. When they weren't doing silly little tasks for him, he had them sit, one on each side of him. John said, he told them to 'look pretty'. Ian and Elliot stood guard at the doors to the Great Hall. Good! They would be able to help the ladies escape when the time came. We would replace them with two unconscious guards so as not to give Isabella away since Ian and Elliot were supposed to be her guards.

_**Much~ That Man and History**_

These are the words of Much, devoted servant and friend to Robin of Locksley or Robin Hood, as told to Robert of Nettlestone, written down for posterity...

…...Late that night, John and I stole back to the castle. We were able to get past the guards because we wore the uniforms of Prince John's private guard. We went down to the dungeon and unlocked the door to Robin's and Gisborne's cell. Robin ordered us to get rid of the uniforms we were wearing and I had to find a place to stash them. I searched around and found a privvy at the end of the corridor so I threw them down it.

Heading back up toward the Great Hall, we spotted two guards snoring away at the bottom of the stairs. John and Gisborne nudged them and when they woke, gave each a sock on the jaw which knocked them out. They dragged the guards to the doors of the Great Hall. Aylaina's father was there with Elliot, Aylaina's son. Here is what Ian MacLeod said to us:

"The prince has made Aylaina and Kate sleep in the Great Hall and we are to guard them so they cannot escape. There is no one else inside."

We opened the doors to find Kate and Aylaina waiting for us. Robin then ordered us to leave through the secret passage that lead to the tunnel. As we opened the passage two guards ambushed us, but we were many so we had the advantage.

This encounter created a lot of noise and the alarm went out! We ran as fast as we could down the tunnel and outside, but there were guards coming toward us. We were forced to run back but not to the tunnel. Guards were coming out of it. So we ended up near the castle gates.

Robin cried out, "On my count. One! Two! Three!" and we began to battle the sheriff's guards and Prince John's soldiers. All of us were heavily engaged when Prince John himself appeared and joined the battle. He went directly for Robin's back and I called out, "Robin, behind you!" Robin quickly dispelled his opponent and dodged the prince's' advance. As I was busily warding off an attacker, I saw Isabella come out of the gates and Aylaina ran toward her, screaming, with her sword unsheathed. The plan to 'defeat Isabella' was begun.

We seemed to be gaining the upper hand, when I saw a guard coming after Aylaina. Robin saw it, too and he yelled, "Aylaina!" She quickly turned and ran as Robin felled the guard. Isabella ran to Kate as Aylaina began to shower the soldiers with stones from her sling shot a safe distance away. I could hear Isabella shouting something, but was too put upon to hear what she said. Kate was striking at Isabella with her sword.

John was knocking down soldiers left and right. Thumping them with his great quarterstaff, as Archer, who had just arrived, killed them with his sword. David and Watt joined the battle and now we were gaining on the guards and the soldiers. David and Watt brought our horses and I could see them at the edge of the forest.

Another soldier went down as I ran him through. Then I saw Prince John battling with Gisborne. I continued to ward off attackers, all the time keeping my eye on Robin to make sure he was not killed. Something caught my eye. Gisborne was striking hard at the prince, but Prince John was at him with a vengeance. That's when I saw Gisborne trip over a body and Prince John stood over him with his sword and stabbed it into Guy's belly. Prince John was laughing almost hysterically as John ran to the scene. The prince had run off before John could get to him. He picked up Gisborne and grabbing a horse, threw him over the horse's back.

Earlier, I heard Robin and Guy order Kate and Aylaina back to the camp. Robin did not want them to get caught again so he sent them back. Kate had 'defeated' Isabella and I saw her run back to the castle courtyard. The soldiers were retreating and so were the guards. We had won the day!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight~Oh Death! Where Is Thy Sting!**_

_**Aylaina**_

Kate and I returned to the camp. We had secured Isabella's place in the castle by making sure it looked as though she was struck down by one of us. Robin and Guy called out to us to "Get back to camp!" So here we waited for their safe, we hoped, return.

I looked up at the sound of horses hooves. John was riding into camp with another horse tethered to his arm. Someone was laid across it's back.

Frozen to the spot I was standing, i put my hand to my mouth. Oh dear God! It was Guy! John was lifting him carefully from the horse and helped him to sit against a tree. I quickly ran to my husband's side. Kneeling beside him, I took his hand into mine. He grasped it tightly.

"Aylaina," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I prayed to God to let me live long enough to see you again." He touched my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You are going to be fine." I sobbed, trying to convince myself. "Tuck can fix you up." My tears were flowing unhindered.

Guy gripped my hand more tightly. "Did you not hear what I said, Aylaina? I prayed to God!"

Taking his face into my hand, i stammered, " Does that mean you have accepted God's forgiveness through Christ's sacrifice?"

"Yes, Aylaina." he said in a strong voice which made me think he might get through this. But then his grip on my hand loosened as he continued to speak. "We will see each other again, Aylaina! I know that now." Guy's voice was barely a whisper as he gazed into my eyes. My tears continued to flow, unabashed. I clung to him fiercely.

"No, NO!" I cried. "You can't leave me here. I stayed for you, Guy. Don't leave me!" I clung to his body, my face close to his.

My father and Elliot were sitting on the other side of Guy. Elliot took Guy's hand and they clasped wrists. "I am proud to call ye Father." Elliot said through forced-back tears. Guy said in a strong voice, "And I am proud to call you my son!"

My father told Guy he could not have asked for a better man to care for his daughter. "Go with God." He said.

"Guy, please!" I begged. "You cannot leave me now. I need you! I can't stay here without you!"

"You will see me again one day, Aylaina. Know that I love you, my dear heart! You are the gift I never deserved and I will always love only you."

"No, Guy!" I was moaning and wailing. I never felt such agony in my life! "I won't let you go. Stay with me Guy. You're not going to die! I won't let you!" He lifted his hand to my face one last time. "Aylaina." he whispered and was gone.

I lay there next to Guy's body for a long time. I would not let go of him. He was my reason for being in this time. My thoughts were of one thing. "God, let me die!" I cried. "I can't stay in this century without him."

My father was trying to get me to come away and sit by the fire, but I could not make myself leave Guy's side. He finally had to physically lift me and take me to my bunk. I lay there in a trance. The past events were running through my mind like a horrible nightmare or bad ending to a much anticipated story. For just one moment I thought about my gun and how easy it would be to just...but, no. Guy would not want me to do such a thing. _God_ would not want me to. Oh, but how easy it would all be, to have this over with. My old life was gone and now my new life was gone. With these thoughts, I fell into a fitful slumber, crying and moaning. Occasionally I would wake and see my father sitting with me, but then I would fall back to sleep. My night passed in this uneasy way.

The morning was grey and damp. Guy still lay by the tree where John had placed him last night. Someone had folded his hands across his chest and closed his beautiful blue eyes. The eyes I looked into with such love so many times, that looked back at me the same way. To see them no more pierced me to my very soul. But now it was time to think of laying him to rest. I insisted that I would prepare his body. I didn't know a thing about such doings, but Aylaina did, so I let her take over. Her memories of the preparations were all in my mind and methodically and automatically, I did what was necessary.

Robin and all the members of the gang helped me to take Guy's body to our old oak tree. My father dug the grave.

Brother Tuck gave the sacraments, then he quoted from the Bible, his voice resonating with every word:

"From Saint Paul in his first letter to the people of Thessalonica,

"We do not want you to be uninformed, dear brethren, about those who sleep, that you may not grieve as others do who have no hope. For since we believe that Christ died and rose again, even so, through Christ, God will bring with him, those who have fallen asleep."

As I walked to the open grave and dropped a handful of oak leaves from the tree onto Guy's shrouded body, my voice barely a squeaky whisper, I began to sing the last verse of the hymn, '_Come Thou Fount of Every Blessing.'_

O that day when freed from sinning,

I shall see Thy lovely face;

Clothed then in blood washed linen

How I'll sing Thy sovereign grace;

Come, my Lord, no longer tarry,

Take my ransomed soul away;

Send thine angels now to carry

Me to realms of endless day.

Elliot and my father took my arms and steered me back to the camp.

_**Epilogue**_

My father wanted me to return with him to Scotland and the home I, Aylaina, grew up in. I hated to leave the place where my husband was laid to rest, but I knew he was not there anymore. He was in Heaven and someday, when my time comes, I will be there, too.

Robin and Much and all the gang were there to see us off. Elliot would be coming home with us, too. He knew I wanted to return and continue to help my friends and he wanted to come back with me.

Robin and I held our hug for a long time. He had become like a brother to me and I would miss him dearly. Putting my hand to his cheek, I said, gently, "Robin, you know Guy held much remorse for what he did to Marian, and to you."

He took a deep breath. I could tell it wouldn't be easy for him to reply to this. Finally, he said, "Aylaina, ' He looked into my eyes. "I don't know if it is forgiveness that had brought me to a place where I could be comfortable around Guy, but we did work well together and even shared some amusing and some difficult situations. Do not trouble yourself, Aylaina. I do not hate Guy. He has found peace with God and that is what really matters." He then kissed my forehead.

Much took my hands and said, "When you return, I'll have a big feast for you and Elliot!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

John was waiting to encircle me in a 'Big Bear' hug. "You know," he began. "I hated Gisborne for a long time because of all the pain he caused the villagers, but in the end, he fought for them and even died for them. I can say with all honesty, him I liked"

Kate and I kissed each others cheeks and said 'see you soon' and Tuck hugged me with a 'God be with you' blessing, then walked me to my horse. I promised to return with Elliot soon.

Mounting my horse with my pack and all my 21st century gear, I rode off behind my father. Guy had some things stashed away in the tree and I put them in my pack with all my stuff. I would go through them when we got home. But for now, I could not bear to look at them just yet.

Finally, we reached our home. I climbed the stairs to my room. Aylaina's memories served me well. I shoved my pack under the bed and lay down. I could not bring myself to move for hours. My father had to come up and beg me to come have something to eat. I had barely eaten a thing on the trip home. Reluctantly, I complied.

After supper I took a walk in the gardens. I just moped around like that for hours on end. As it got dark, I realised i must go back to the house, so I returned barely saying a word to anyone.

This went on for months. I would wander the gardens and sit by the spring, praying and crying. Sometimes I would read my Bible, but mostly I just sat staring into space.

Winter was approaching and my trips outside became less and less. Then I remembered my pack I had thrown under my bed. Running up the stairs to retrieve it, I was now determined to put my Mepad and tracker along with,,,,Oh, I hadn't looked through Guy's things. My resolve started to wane as I opened my pack and slowly removed the leather encased book that was Guy's journal. That is what I called it because I could not think of another name for it

Leafing through the pages of parchment, I found little mementos that Guy had saved. Leaves from the old oak tree, a lock of my hair. There was also a lock of chestnut brown hair as well. I felt a pang of jealousy because I knew it was Marian's. I wondered to myself if i should give this to Robin, but i realised I was being spiteful. Robin probably had his own keepsakes of Marian's.

There were some pages written in Guy's hand. They were his thoughts about how he had lived his life. As I read, tears stung my eyes. The guilt he suffered for his crimes was laid out on these pages. I had to remind myself that he had atoned for these sins and that gave me comfort. There were many pages about me and our relationship. He spoke of his feelings and told of the kind of person I was. Of course, these were greatly exaggerated as all lovers are inclined to do, but I treasured them.

Between some pages was a picture someone had drawn on a leather swath. It was of a young boy and girl, sitting under an elm tree, as though the artist was watching them from a short distance. Guy's mother was a very talented artist and she drew this picture of us one spring day before all the sorrows had begun in both our lives. It was a very good likeness of us both. Now that I had Aylaina's memories, I knew right away that Guy was the boy and the girl was me, looking very much as I did in my own youth. Returning the swath to the pages, I closed the book. Though the contents had made me cry, I was glad that I looked at them. Now I would have something to refer to whenever I was lonely for Guy.

I opened my Mepad. Of course, there was no charge. I was still disappointed as I wanted to see the pictures I had taken of Guy and the rest of the gang with my Mephone camera. It was all very candid as I didn't want them to see what I was doing, but the camera had an excellent zoom feature and I was able to take some good shots. I even had some of Allan, who I missed terribly. Oh, if only I could access them. I sighed and closed the Mepad.

Rising from my bed where I was looking at the book and Mepad, I forced myself to the stairs that led to the attic. This was where all the MacLeod ancestral history was kept. Opening the cedar trunk, (my father brought back cedar from one of his many trips abroad) I placed the Mepad, my tracker and Guy's book at the bottom of the chest. Closing the lid, i headed downstairs.

My destination was the kitchen. Suddenly I had a craving for something to eat. That was when I saw him. The weather was not so cold this day and we had the shutters opened.

The man stood outside the window, just past the path to the front door. I recognised him immediately. It was my brother, or I should say, my former brother, Aiden. He started toward the house but i gave him no chance to enter. Running out the door I caught his arm.

"Aiden! What are you doing here? I cried.

"You must be Aylaina." He said, excitedly. "You were supposed to be my sister! I've come to take you back to the 21st century where you belong!"

"No!" I stated. "I don't belong there anymore. I can't go back!" I should have realised that as soon as I put the stuff in the trunk someone from the future would arrive. That's just how it works. They find the documents or whatever and make the jump into time. I had left the future 'Ian' a letter explaining how his experiment worked and how I changed history, but I didn't think anyone would come looking for me.

Aiden grasped my hand, put my tracker into to it and handed me my Mepad.

"You're coming back with me he said putting my finger on the pad that read 'Home'.

"No, Aiden!" I resisted. "I can't. I belong here now." He was pushing my finger on the pad. "Wait," I insisted, "Did you recalib..." That was all I could get out because Aiden pressed my finger down hard on the pad and I disappeared!

_**End of Book II**_

_**A Sneak Peak at Book III**_

_**'Serenity' Finds A California Girl in Nottingham's Court**_

…_.. Bruce peered hard at me. "Tell us your real name, because I think I already know what it is." He said in a 'John-like' fatherly fashion. _

_Resigned, I sighed, "Aylaina MacLeod." As I was saying this, the door opened. _

_A voice, deep and sultry, behind me stated, "Aylaina Macleod. You're a long way from home. Hm, Pixie?" _

_I was afraid to turn around and see who the voice came from, but I stood up to gaze at the man who spoke and when I did, I just saw a portion of his face. Suddenly my heart was pounding in my ears. The room began to swirl about me. A darkness shrouded my vision and I fainted._


End file.
